Reunions
by bladewielder05
Summary: "Hello, Valor," the bandit smiled at the boy's anger. "What are you doing here, Roy?" the ranger asked. "A little war. King Duncan will fall. And I will rise as the new king," the bandit held the dagger closer to her neck. "You're going to help, Kalkara."
1. Chapter 1

The Cause

Will was bored. There wasn't anything to do on his fief. Will had fed Tug, went to the inn, explored the castle, and practiced his mandola until his fingers ached.

Then came a knock on the door, "Ranger, sir. I have a letter for you." Will frowned thoughtfully and went to open the door. A pigeon-handler was there and handed him a parchment. Will opened the neat paper and started to read.

_Dear Will,_

_ Sorry to bother you, but there is an emergency. Alyss, Horace, Jenny, Cassandra, and I were going to visit you. We were going to go through this forest that we were going to investigate and was said to be haunted when we were ambushed. Horace and I managed to kill some of the attackers. Then the leader fought us, both. He was much better than Horace and I combined. The bandits captured the girls and disappeared into the forest. I couldn't track them down due to the thickness of the forest. The bandits probably know the forest like the back of their hands. I hope that you can help us, Will._

_Your friend,_

_Gilan_

"Thank you," Will said to the pigeon-handler. "I will give you a letter to send back to Gilan." The man nodded. Will quickly scribbled a letter:

_Dear Gilan,_

_ I will be there soon, I hope. Meet me at the forest you mentioned in your letter._

_Your friend,_

_Will_

The handler took the letter and walked away. Will went back inside to get ready for the trip.

…

Alyss slowly gained conscious. She tried to move her hands and saw that they have been tied to her back. She was tied to a tree in the middle of a clearing. Alyss looked to her right and left. Jenny was on her right and Cassandra was on her left.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know," Cassandra replied. "Look." She was looking straight ahead. Jenny and Alyss looked in the direction the princess gestured and saw twenty-five bandits drinking, laughing, and talking. A bandit noticed that the girls were awake and came over.

"Well!" he exclaimed. "Our slaves have woken up!"

"What do you mean slaves?" Alyss asked defiantly. The man shrugged.

"We're going to sell you to slave traders. Right, boss?" the group of bandits silenced and turned to stare at the boss. He was a big man, beer on his whiskers, and had on, not rags like the other bandits, but clothes fit for a king. The leader walked over to the bold girls. Alyss recognized him as the man that beat both Horace and Gilan in combat.

"We are only selling the cook and the courier," the leader said, "for the princess, we are going to ask for a large ransom from the king." The girls were surprised that the bandit knew their positions. The bandits laughed at their shock.

"Yes, Sir!" the first bandit raised his hand in salute. The boss looked around the fire.

"Be sure to keep it down," he warned them. "I don't want that da-" suddenly he was cut off with a cry of pain. A bandit fell down, stone dead. The bandits could see the arrow planted in his heart from his back.

"It's the ranger!" the leader cried. "Circle around me!" They started to run to the forest. More arrows started to rain down on the helpless thieves. Soon all but the leader of the bandits lay dead. Alyss, Jenny, and Cassandra were shocked that the bandits, alive and panicking a few minutes ago, are now dead. Then a figure drop from a tree. The girls could see that he had the markings of a ranger. He had a double scabbard with the throwing knife and the saxe knife. In his hand was a longbow and he had an empty quiver slung on his shoulder. The boy also had the ranger cloak and the hood covered his face. The strange thing was that he also had two swords in curved scabbards. He was a bit taller than Alyss, but not by much.

"You!" the leader drew his sword. There was the usual hiss of the blade onto the scabbard.

"It's been a while, no?" the boy said with a hint of humor. Alyss thought he sounded like someone she knew.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" the bandit began to back away. The girls could see the fear on his face.

"Sorry. If I want my pay, I will have to kill you," the boy drew his swords. Unlike the straight blades the girls were used to seeing, these swords were curved. They then realized that this boy was an assassin. He did a back flip and charged in with a kick. The bandit danced around and thrust a forward blow. The boy blocked it with one of his swords. He grabbed the collar of the larger man and lifted him up. It seemed impossible, but he threw the man over to a tree trunk. The bandit slammed into the trunk, unconscious.

"Good. Less pain for him," the boy strolled across the graveyard, saxe knife hissing. The girls closed their eyes, hearing nothing. They opened them and saw the boy leaving, saxe knife in its home.

"A little help here, please?" Jenny asked politely. He looked in their direction and strolled over, his saxe knife hissing out of its scabbard. He slashed at the ropes and waited.

"Thank you," Cassandra said. The ranger nodded. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Glad to be of service, your highness," he looked at the sky. "Almost sundown." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Alyss held out a hand. The boy turned.

"My Lady?" he bowed.

"Can you help us? We're a bit lost," she explained.

"Of course, this way," he walked into the trees, the girls behind him.

…

"This was the forest where you lost them?" Will, Horace, and Gilan were at the entrance of the dense forest. Horace nodded.

"This is the spot that the leader of the bandit group wiped me and Gilan out," he shook his head. "I never seen anyone use the sword the way he did."

"Do you think he was taught by McNeil?" Will asked Gilan.

He shook his head, "McNeil won't teach a bandit how to use the sword." Blaze snorted.

_How long are we going to wait?_

"In good time, Blaze," he patted his horse.

"Let's go!" Will urged Tug and the horse charged into the forest.

"Wait!" Gilan and Horace chorused together. Too late. Will and Tug were already gone.

"Come on, Gil!" Kicker started into a canter.

"I know it's our girlfriends we're after. But there's no need to rush!" Gilan called. No response. He sighed, "Let's go, Blaze."


	2. Chapter 2

A New Friend

Sunlight was streaming in the window of Alyss's room. She awoke, taking a few seconds to remember where she was. She recalled her encounter with the ranger, how he let them stay in his house. Alyss looked around now. She was in a comfortable room with a wooden dresser in the corner. A pot of roses was on a table near the window. Alyss stood up from the bed she rested on and walked out of the room. She entered the living/dining room. It had a table with seven chairs. It also had a small kitchen. A pot was bubbling on the stove. In short, the cabin was just like a normal ranger's cabin.

"You're awake," Alyss turned to the source of the new voice.

"Will?" she asked. The ranger frowned. He was holding a bundle of firewood.

"Will? You must be mistaken. I'm not the famous Will Treaty," he walked over to the fireplace and placed the bundle in a secret slot. Alyss watched. She saw that he had the same messy brown hair as Will, pleasant blue eyes, and the cheeky smile of Will.

"Finished staring?"

"Oh! Sorry."

He smiled, "Not a problem. Hungry?" he strolled over to the pot. He took of the lid and looked inside. "Not done yet." He placed the lid back on.

"Will! Is that you?" the two turned and saw Cassandra and Jenny at the door of their rooms.

"That can't be Will," Cassandra said to Jenny. "He looks too old and too tall."

"Well, he could be a brother of Will."

"I thought he was an orphan."

"Right," Jenny faced the boy. She started to walk around him, studying him at every angle.

"A problem, Miss?" he asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry! It's just something all cooks do," Jenny stopped.

"Can you tell us your name?" Alyss asked.

"Of course! Please sit down," he pulled a chair for each one of the girls. Then he sat down after they got comfortable in their seats.

"Are you a ranger?" Cassandra asked.

"Sadly, no."

"Why?" Alyss questioned.

"Because-" he stopped. "Stay here. And don't move."

"Why?" Jenny asked. The boy headed out the door.

"There's trouble outside," he pulled up his hood and dashed out the door.

…

"This looks like a comfortable place," Horace commented. The three were in a clearing. They spotted a house with a stable.

"I didn't think anybody lived here," Gilan said.

"I guess you thought wrong," a boy stood at the door of the cabin.

"A ranger?" Will studied the boy. He was slightly taller than him and had on the signs of a ranger, with the exception of the swords at his belt.

"Sort of," he started walking. "Why are you here?"

"We're looking for twenty-five bandits that had three girls," Horace began.

"Twenty-five bandits? I believe they are dead," he nocked an arrow.

"How?" Will asked.

"If my memory serves me, it was my assignment to kill them."

"Where are the girls, then?" Gilan demanded. They urged their horses forward. Suddenly an arrow passed Gilan's head by centimeters.

"Again and the next one is through your horse," he frowned. "Wait, three girls?" he lowered his bow.

"Yes, three girls," Will said. "One taller than me, long blonde hair. Another short blonde hair, bit on the chubby side." He earned a glare from Gilan, "and one that has a sense of authority."

The boy nodded, "Ahh. Them." He opened the door and called out, "My Ladies, your highness, are these your men?" he opened the door wider. Out came Alyss, Cassandra, and Jenny.

"Will!" Alyss ran towards him. Cassandra and Jenny ran to Horace and Gilan.

"Alyss! Are you all right?" Will asked.

She smiled, "I'm fine, thanks to him." She pointed to the boy.

"I'm sorry," the boy walked up to Will to shake hands. "I don't usually get visitors."

"Will," Cassandra said. They had finished their embrace and were over near the three. "Jenny thinks that he is your brother."

"Well, he looked a lot like Will," Jenny defended herself.

"You have a brother, Will? Why didn't you tell me?" Horace looked hurt.

"Wait!" Will held up his hands. "I don't have a brother." He looked at the ranger. "Do I?"

"Can you take off your hood?" Alyss asked.

He bowed, "Of course." As the hood slipped from his head, he heard the surprised gasps of the other three boys.

"He does look like you, Will!" Gilan kept looking back and forth between the two figures.

"You can't be my brother," Will studied the boy's face.

"I had a younger brother," the boy said. "He disappeared, however, on the day of his birth."

"What happened?" Cassandra asked.

"How about we go inside and then I'll tell you," he welcomed them inside his house.

"Okay, what's your name?" Will asked. They were seated at the table and the boy was passing around cups of coffee. This is delicious, Will thought.

"Valor," he looked into his cup.

"Interesting," Gilan said. "I remember meeting a boy at a Ranger Gathering with that name."

"What happened to him?" Jenny asked.

"Disappeared. Gone. Vanished," he looked at Valor. "It was you, wasn't it?"

He nodded, "It was me. I left before graduation. My mentor died."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alyss said. Must have lived a hard life, she thought.

"Will," Valor locked eye contact on his younger brother. "You have Mom's eyes. Do you believe that I'm your older brother."

"I can't say."

"Do you need to hear my story?" everyone nodded. "Fine. Let me begin…"


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth

"More coffee?" Valor asked. Only the boys asked for more. "Where's that pot?" he looked around, "Here it is." He poured steaming coffee into the four cups. Will saw that his brother was very keen on the drink like a ranger.

"Are you going to start?" Horace asked as Valor placed the tray of coffee down.

"Give me some time," he sipped his coffee. "It was on the day Will was suppose to be born…"

…

"Valor! Please stop running around," a woman was sitting on a wooden chair, amused at her son's enthusiasm.

"I'm excited, Mother," Valor stopped running. "Is it going to be a girl or a boy?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I don't care! As long as he, or she, is going to be nice!"

"Well, it's time to go to bed."

"Really?" the young boy seemed disappointed.

"Yes," she waved him away. "Off to bed with you." Valor nodded and went into his bedroom.

…

Valor stopped, remembering his mother's last words.

"Valor? Are you all right?" Will asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"What was Mother like?"

Valor raised an eyebrow, "Do you believe that I'm your brother now?"

"Maybe."

"She was very beautiful. Her voice was like silk…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

…

"Mom? Mom!" a boy ran around the house, looking for someone. After the search in the house, Valor went outside. It was a misty morning. He looked around the farm. His efforts were in vain. With nothing left to do, he dropped on his knees and cried.

"Are you okay?" a man asked. Valor looked up. He saw a man that looked more like a thief, yet his tone was with concern.

"Do you know where my mom is?" he asked.

"She's dead."

"What!"

"Don't worry. She asked me to take care of you," the man smiled.

"Okay…" with that, the thief took the boy's hand and lead him to the forest.

…

"So just like that, you followed him?" Horace asked with disbelief.

Valor gave him a hurt look, "I was only two. You can't blame me."

…

"I need your best assassin," Wayne said.

Cody stroked his beard, "Are you sure?"

"I need him to kill a ranger."

"Ranger? Hmm…Valor!" Cody barked.

"Yes?" Wayne gave a start. Behind him was a cloaked figure that seemed to materialize out of thin air. He moved over to his boss.

"Don't scare our customers, boy!" Cody spat.

"Of course," Wayne could detect humor in his voice.

"Let me see this top assassin of yours," the man demanded. Valor looked at Cody and he nodded. The boy took off his hood. "You're just a boy of eight!" Wayne shouted.

"Ten, sir."

Wayne looked at Cody, "Are you sure this runt killed royalty in just a day?"

"He almost killed all our instructors in his last assessment."

"Fine!" Wayne turned to Valor. "I want you to kill this ranger that is on my tracks in no more than five hours."

"Of course," Valor started to leave, but stopped. "The money." He held out his hand.

"First I want to see that ranger killed."

"First is the money!" Valor said with such force that the other man shrank back. Grumbling, he reached for his bag, took out five gold coins, and gave it to the boy.

"Be off, Valor," Cody smiled. Valor returned with a smirk and disappeared.

…

"You're an assassin!" Jenny's voice rose in pitch.

"I used to be called the 'Kalkara'," Valor looked over to his brother. His face was pale.

"Why?" Will whispered.

Valor threw his hands in the air, "I need to live!"

"You didn't need to kill!"

…

"Valor!" Cody looked around the camp. Everyone in it looked at him. "Has anyone seen Valor?" they shook their heads.

"You called?"

"Don't ever sneak!" Cody slapped the boy. Valor made no effort to resist it. In result, he was sprawling on the forest floor.

"You!" Cody pointed to the boy. "Because of you, we are being hunted down by those rangers!"

"On the contrary," Valor slowly stood up. "It was you, who gave me that assignment." The leader tried to control his anger. He knew that the boy was right.

"Men! We need to move out!" Cody barked. Everyone hastily packed up their gear. They started to travel forest to forest, moving at night, resting at dawn.

…

"What happened next?" Gilan seemed eager to hear more.

"Give me time."

…

"I think that is the last of them," Halt said to his old friend.

"No," Crowley answered. "There's still one more."

"Who might that be?" a boy piped up. Halt looked at his apprentice.

"Gilan, there's no time to be happy about this situation." Gilan nodded.

"Over here!" a voice called. The three turned to see a ranger coming towards them.

"What is it, Nathan?" Crowley asked.

"We surrounded a boy in the forest," the senior ranger explained. "He seems to know how to use the ranger weapons and a sword."

"Interesting," Halt said. "Let's have a look." They rode deeper into the forest. After a bunch of twists and turns, they were in an opening with five other rangers. The rangers were alert to the small boy, whose back was against a cliff wall. He had on the ranger cloak and weapons. The hood was up.

"Don't get any closer!" the boy shouted. He had an arrow nocked in the bow in his hands.

"Who are you?" Halt called out. The boy looked at him, but didn't answer. Gilan urged Blaze forward.

"Gilan!" Halt's voice was stern. The apprentice ignored him. He continued to ride towards the small figure.

"Get back!" the boy shouted again. Gilan paid no heed. He got off his horse and walked the remaining distance. The rest of the rangers were silent.

"I'm Gilan," he held out a hand to the boy. The arrow was right between the eyes, but Gilan could see that the arrow was shaking. Fear, he realized.

"Leave me alone!" the boy seemed to be sobbing now.

"Why?"

"You killed them!" he dropped his bow and his face was in his hands, sobbing.

"He must be with the wanted group," one of the rangers whispered.

"He's a young one," another whispered back.

"Were they family to you?" Gilan asked. He was patting the boy.

"…No," came the answer.

"Why are you sobbing for them?"

"They…were the only thing I had," the boy looked at Gilan.

"Why don't you come with us?" Halt's attention snapped at that.

"No, Gilan."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't want me," the boy answered. Gilan was startled.

"Why?" Nathan asked softly.

"I…killed that ranger."

"What!" Crowley shouted.

"I'm an assassin, part of that group you killed." Crowley was a lost at words. This boy was the one that killed a graduated ranger!

"He can become my apprentice," Nathan said quietly.

"He's an assassin!" one the rangers hissed.

"He's a boy," Nathan said firmly. He walked towards the two boys. "Do you want to become a ranger?" he held out a hand to the boy.

"…"

"Come on," the older ranger pulled the boy from the ground. He followed along.

"I have my own horse," the boy let out a whistle. Out from the trees came a shaggy animal. "This is Ram," he introduced. Ruefully Halt noticed that Ram was like a ranger horse.

"So do you want to become a ranger?" Nathan repeated his question. The boy nodded. He slipped off his hood to look at his new mentor with friendly blue eyes.

"Yes," he said awkwardly. "My name is Valor."

…

"I remember that," Gilan smiled.

"If it wasn't for you," Valor said back. "I probably wouldn't have become an apprentice."

"Did you become a full-fledged ranger?" Alyss asked. Valor slid his gaze to the table.

"Did you?" Horace repeated the courier's question.

"No," Valor said in a small voice.

"Why not?" Cassandra asked.

"Nathan died," Gilan explained.

"Oh…" Will looked at his brother. He was met with blue eyes.

"He was killed in a mission," Valor fingered in his cloak to produce a Silver Oakleaf amulet.

"I thought you didn't graduate," Will said. Valor saw Gilan's eyes narrow at the amulet.

"Recognize it?" Valor started to swing the Oakleaf.

"When Nathan died, we couldn't find his Silver Oakleaf," Gilan explained.

Cassandra gasped, "So you stole it?"

"No, I just…" Valor stopped. "I was suppose to graduate two weeks before he died."

"Do you play the flute?" Jenny pointed to a case on the fireplace. Valor grinned and nodded.

"Care to play?" Horace asked.

"You guys should go," Will's brother said. "It's almost night." The others looked outside. Time, indeed, passed with Valor's story.

"I guess it's good-bye, brother," Will said outside. Valor smiled.

"I guess it is, brother," he looked around. "I just ask that you keep my being a secret."

"Sure," they said in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Secret's Out

"That was nice," Will was back in his cabin in Redmont. He sat down with a cup of coffee. You can never get too much coffee, Will thought.

"You're getting too much coffee, Will."

"Halt!" Will almost spilled his cup. "What are you doing here?"

His mentor raised an eyebrow, "I can't visit? This is my cabin after all."

"All the same, what are you doing here?"

"Trial. His majesty wants both of us to go. Saddle up," with that, Halt left.

…

"Bring the prisoner forward," King Duncan said in a clear voice. Next to him sat his daughter. Two guards were at the rear with a cloaked figure. He had messy brown hair, caked with dried blood, and was blind-folded. Besides them and the king, there was Anthony, Halt, Will, Gilan, Crowley, Pauline, Alyss, and other rangers and couriers. "Please read the charges, Anthony." The chamberlain nodded. He unscrolled and read the parchment.

"The prisoner, unknown, is accused of trying to assassinate the crowned princess, Cassandra, assassinating a member of the Royal Guard, and of stealing the Ranger's required weapons for his own use."

"The prisoner's name is unknown?" Duncan asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, Your Majesty," Anthony replied. "He refused to give us his name."

"How do you plead your case?" Duncan turned to the young prisoner. The prisoner looked up from the floor and cocked his head.

"Answer!" one of the guards swung his fist, back-handed, to the boy. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor.

"That was not necessary," Anthony scowled. The guard grumbled and lifted the prisoner to his feet.

"Not guilty, Your Majesty," the boy said softly. Will restrained Gilan from calling out. The prisoner sounded much like Valor.

"Do you have evidence that you were innocent?" the king asked. The boy looked around.

"I…was trying to save the princess, Your Majesty."

"Save? You were in her room, with a dead guard and weapons drawn!" Anthony was furious. "How could you save her?"

"The guard was the assassin, Your Majesty!" the prisoner yelled. "He was trying to kill her!" He turned to Cassandra, "Your Highness, please. I'm not your assassin."

"Your Majesty," Anthony said, "you have two choices. You can have him executed or banished." King Duncan thought to himself. To kill the one that tried to kill his daughter, or have him banished?

"I hereby declare," King Duncan rose out of his throne and unsheathed his sword, "that this prisoner is to be executed." Surprisingly, there were several cries of _No!_ His daughter was one of them.

"Please, Dad!" Cassandra pleaded. From the side, Will raced out to reach the prisoner.

"Will!" Halt said sharply as his apprentice rushed to the prisoner.

"What is the meaning of this, Cassandra?" Duncan questioned. From the corner of his eye, he could see Will cutting through the bonds that held the boy.

"He isn't the killer."

"How do you know?"

"Because…if he was the killer, he wouldn't have saved me, Alyss, and Jenny from bandits."

"What!"

"Valor!" the father and daughter turned to see Will take off the blind fold.

"Will!" the boy hissed. "I told you to keep my exist a secret!"

"How could I if my only brother is to be executed?" Will hissed back. There was a gasp.

Valor groaned, "Now do you see why I withdrawed from all of this?"

"Is that you Valor?" Crowley came up to the two boys.

"Crowley!" Valor was shocked, "You still remembered me?"

"To heck! Yes, we remembered you!" Crowley said. "You were supposed to graduate."

"Crowley? Who is this?" Duncan asked. The Ranger Commandant turned to him.

"This is Valor, one of our most accomplished ranger apprentices," Crowley added with a grin, "and one of the most accomplished assassin."

"Of course!" Anthony cried out. "Your Majesty, I recognize him from the wanted posters. He was nicknamed the 'Kalkara'."

"That's me!" Valor grinned.

"Wait, Will," Halt was with the same group now, "did you say that Valor was your brother?"

"I did," Will confirmed.

"He's your brother?" Crowley asked.

"Do we look alike?" Valor asked.

"Yes, besides from the eye color," Lady Pauline spoke up. "You two also have the same cheeky smile."

"I take that as a compliment," Valor bowed to the courier. "Where's that guard?"

"Which one?" Duncan asked.

"The one that struck me down," he scanned the room.

"There!" Gilan pointed to a figure sneaking away. The guard stopped, saw that he was the center of attention, and ran. Valor chased after him.

"Valor, wait!" Alyss said.

"Let's follow him!" Will started to run. Halt, Crowley, and Gilan were behind him. They ran through the halls and out the door. They saw the two figures running. Valor put his finger to his mouth and whistled. Following a screech came a red-tailed hawk. It dived down and scratched the guard. He let out a cry and tripped. Valor soon caught up to him. They started to wrestle on the ground, rolling on one another. The hawk kept jumping around, fearing for its master. By the time the four rangers caught up, Valor had the guard unconscious and tied up.

"Good job, Tempest." Valor gave the hawk a piece of mouse. The hawk gobbled it up.

"That's your hawk?" Will asked. Valor nodded.

"Why were we chasing this guard?" Gilan asked.

Valor answered, "He is with the other 'guard' that tried to kill the princess." He let out another whistle and came a short horse. "Hullo, Ram," Valor gave the midnight horse an apple. The horse took it and started to munch on it while the rangers lifted the prisoner on to the horse.

…

"So you're the missing ranger," Duncan said. They were in the throne room again.

Valor nodded, "I'm sorry that I disappeared. Nathan's death was a scar for me. He was the only family I had."

"What about me?" Will asked. His brother gave him a weary smile.

"I wasn't aware that I had a brother."

"Would you like to resume duty?" the king offered.

"Really?" Valor was surprised, "but I didn't graduate yet."

"You would have performed admiringly on the Assessment, I'm sure," Crowley said.

"Do you want to become a ranger?" Halt asked.

Valor looked at the grim face before him, "Do I have to be your apprentice?"

"What is it with young people answering a question with a question?" Halt rolled his eyes to heaven. Valor smirked.

"He is like what you described, Will." Will grinned.

"No, you can just graduate here," Crowley said.

"Really? I already have the Silver Oakleaf," Valor fingered through his cloak. His items were given back to him. He held an amulet in the palm of his hand.

"How did you get that?" Halt asked.

"I…took it from Nathan's person," Valor whispered.

"We have a thief in our midst," Duncan said.

…

"You, Valor, apprenticed to Nathan, blah, blah, blah," Crowley started to carry on with his professional acting. Will smiled. It was the day that his older brother would graduate and he was going to be surprised with the shock of many people congratulating him in his own forest. Valor had showed them the way to his forest. "So are you ready to take on the responsibilities of an Araluen Ranger?"

"I guess," Valor said, "I mean, yes."

"Okay, since your brother is Will Treaty, you will be known as Valor Treaty."

"That does not sound good. Who has ever heard of a brave treaty?"

"Will is a brave Treaty."

"Right."

"So just sign here and we are done," Crowley watched as Valor signed the parchment with his new name. "Have anything to drink?"

"I'll get coffee," Valor walked into his house.

"Get ready, everyone!" Crowley rushed.

"Here you are," as Valor placed the mug down, people jumped out, yelling "Congraduations!"

"Snaps! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Valor yelled. Everybody laughed.

"Congrats, brother!" Will slapped Valor on the back.

"Did you know this was coming?" Valor smiled.

"We do this to every apprentice," Halt smirked.

"Even the missing ones?"

"Were you not here just now?"


	5. Chapter 5

The PrankMaster

Will was getting nervous. On the day of his graduation, Valor said that he was going to get Will back for putting ice in his shirt during the feast. That had been as well as a month ago and there was still no sign of a comeback. Maybe he forgot, Will thought. But his instincts say that Valor could strike any minute. I need coffee, he thought. Will got out a pot and his cup. He walked over to the cabinet where the coffee sack was stored. He swung open the door… and there was no coffee bag. Will froze. There was no more coffee.

"Tug!" Will raced outside and into the stables. Tug woke up to the cries of his master.

_Where are we going?_

"We're going to get more coffee," Will climbed onto the saddle. Tug snorted.

_We don't need more coffee. We need more apples._ Will urged his horse into a trot. As the rider and horse rode off to town, a cloaked figure was watching. Seeing how fidgety the famous Will Treaty was, he smiled. His job here was done.

…

Horace sighed. He was challenged again by a knight at Redmont. Being the famous Oakleaf Knight, he was constantly being challenged by knights. Horace was getting ready to go out when he noticed his sword wasn't at its usual place in his belt. That's odd, he thought as he searched his room. My sword! Horace couldn't find it. Sir Rodney was going to be furious with his apprentice if he asked to borrow one. That seemed to be the only thing now. Horace braced himself and walked down the hall to his mentor's room.

…

"I'm sorry, Ranger. We just ran out of coffee," the owner said

Will nodded, "I understand. Thank you." He went outside and climbed back on Tug. This was the tenth shop he had asked and it had ran out of coffee. He needed the coffee. How did his coffee supply ran out? He just bought a new sack…of course! Someone must have taken his supply! And he knew who that someone was. As he rode away, a figure went into the shop.

"Hello, sir," the owner greeted. The stranger nodded. He reached into a bag and took out a gold piece. He placed it into the owner's hand.

"Good job," the stranger said. The owner gave him a pained expression.

"It was hard to lie to him, sir." The stranger nodded.

"I know."

…

I was lucky, Horace thought as he mounted on Kicker. Sir Rodney had spared him and the match. The only thing was that he forced his apprentice to find his sword and that Horace can't be get a new one unless he found his old one. He urged his horse into a trot, thinking. How could anyone take his sword? He didn't do anything bad to any-wait. Except for the time when he agreed with Will to put ice in Valor's shirt on his graduation day. That must be it, Horace thought. Valor must have taken his sword. He remembered the ranger saying something about getting back for that. Horace turned Kicker to the road that followed to Valor's forest. A stranger smiled as he watched the tall rider head to the forest.

…

"Horace! What are you doing here?" Will asked. He spotted his friend at the entrance to the forest.

"I need to get your brother back for taking my sword," Horace stopped. Will looked tired. "What happened to you?"

"I ran out of coffee."

"Ouch." Horace couldn't image having no coffee.

"I think Valor took my supply," Will explained. "I just bought a new sack too."

"What are we waiting for?" Horace asked. Will smiled. The two boys urged their horse forward and entered the forest. A stranger smirked. Things were going as plan. He sneaked into the forest in the back.

…

Valor knew something was coming up. Something big. He just couldn't place a finger to it. Then he heard Ram snort. Someone was coming. A dog rushed to him.

"Hello, Terrain," Valor dropped from his horse and petted the dog. Terrain was a brown dog with black on his legs, tail, and part on his muzzle; much like Shadow. He even had eyes of different color, one brown and one manic yellow. He barked twice and whined. This meant that two riders were coming and one of them was Will. "Good dog," Valor gave him a treat and the dog ran out of the shadows of the tree and onto the front porch. Valor watched as two riders emerged.

"Terrain!" Will said with delight. The dog wagged as Will scratched his head. "Where's Valor?" Terrain barked and whined.

"I don't think that Valor would be in his house," Horace told Will.

"You're right!" Valor rode out of the shadows, grinning.

"Valor!" Will and Horace chorused. Valor chuckled.

"I got both of you good!"

"It's not funny, Valor!" Horace yelled. "Sir Rodney could have killed me for losing my sword and Will is practically tired from finding his coffee."

"It's not funny when you put ice down my shirt!" the ranger hissed back. The two younger boys looked away in shame. Valor huffed, "See, if you didn't pull that prank, I would have to torture you like this. Come on inside." The three boys walked into the house and sat down on the table with each a cup of coffee.

"Finally!" Will took a big gulp and closed his eyes, the coffee restoring his energy. Valor gave Horace back his sword and Will his coffee.

"So if we play another trick on you, you would still get us back for it?" Horace asked.

Valor grinned evilly, "When I say so, I do. I always keep my word."


	6. Chapter 6

Ball, Dances, and Dresses

"We have to go to this?" Valor asked. He held up an invitation to the ball that was going to be held tonight at Castle Araluen.

Gilan shrugged, "Crowley wants us to all come."

"Do you not like going to dances?" Will asked his brother.

"You think?" Valor asked.

"Halt's right," Will grinned. "You do like to answer questions with questions."

"Second nature."

"It's probably because he doesn't have a date," Gilan whispered to Will.

Valor scowled, "I heard that."

"It's true though," Gilan said. "Will has Alyss, Horace has Cassandra, and I have Jenny. Even Halt has Lady Pauline!"

"And Crowley?"

"Umm…"

"Exactly."

"The point is," Will came to Gilan's rescue, "Crowley wants us rangers to have a good time with them couriers."

"Except Gilan."

"Okay, fine. He has Jenny."

…

"Looking forward to the dance, Will?" Alyss asked. Will smiled. They were in his cabin and he had just finished playing his mandola.

"Sort of."

Alyss frowned, "What's the matter?"

"Well, Valor doesn't want to go."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't have anyone to dance with."

"He could dance with me. You don't know how to dance," Alyss replied. Will scowled. The beautiful girl raised an eyebrow and he dropped the scowl.

"He shouldn't be worried that he doesn't have a date."

"I have the perfect solution."

"You do?" Will asked.

"There is this courier that is almost like a sister to me…"

…

"Can we leave now?" Valor asked. Will and his brother were sitting at the table, waiting.

"Just wait a little," Will hissed.

"Why?"

"Because Alyss has a girl for you."

"Really?" Valor raised an eyebrow. Then Horace came over with Cassandra.

"Having fun?" Horace asked. Valor replied with a scowl.

"I take that as a no. Where's Alyss?" Cassandra asked Will.

Will pointed, "She's over there. Alyss!" The beautiful girl waved. Beside her was another girl, tall and graceful. Her long blond hair fell below shoulder level and she was taller than Alyss. They were almost alike.

"This is Bella," Alyss introduced. "Bella, this is Will Treaty and his brother, Valor."

"How do you do, Bella?" Will bowed.

"Fine, thank you," her voice was soft, but firm. "So you are the famous Will Treaty." Will smiled and nodded. The courier turned to Alyss, "You're lucky Will is kind and brave. Not to mention handsome."

"I agree with you, Bella," Alyss smiled.

"And you must be the 'Kalkara'," Bella said with a hint of humor to Valor.

Valor nodded, "Yes, indeed." He rose, took her hand, and kissed it. "Miss Bella."

"Alyss, what's going on?" Will whispered.

Alyss smiled, "He has always been very courteous whenever he is talking to a girl."

"But he doesn't do that to a guy."

"He would make a very good Courier," Cassandra said, "if he was a girl."

"I agree, Your Highness," Alyss said.

"What!" Will was shocked.

"Valor!" Gilan suddenly rushed to the group, Jenny at his heels. "His Majesty has announced that you would perform a song now."

"What!" Valor yelled. "I never said that!"

"Too late," Jenny chimed in. "Everyone is waiting for you, so go!"

"Wait!" Valor stopped. "Who told His Majesty that I could play the flute?" What Valor didn't notice was that everyone was looking their way now.

"Just go!" Will gave Valor a shove.

"Please excuse me, my Lady," the ranger bowed to the courier and strolled to the open circle the crowd parted for him.

"He's polite even at the point of panicking," Will noted.

Valor bowed to Duncan and Cassandra, "With your permission, I will play." Duncan nodded and the ranger held the flute to his lips. He started out with a very up-beat and royal sounding tune. Will had never heard his brother play before and was surprised that an assassin like him could play that well. Then Valor switched to a melody that sounded like you were at the beach, gazing at the sunset. An ominous tune, then something about a naive boy, another similar to the one before it, next a battle sounding tune, a sad melody about forgetting, another sad tune on disappearing, and last one about falling and rising. When Valor was finished, everyone was speechless. Will started to clap first, then everybody started to clap.

"You're very talented, Ranger Valor," Duncan smiled. Valor bowed.

"I disagree. I still have a lot to learn."

Duncan nodded, "Very well." He yelled out to everyone, "How about a dance?"

…

"You played well," Bella said as Valor returned to the sideline.

"Thank you for your praise."

"Right-o! It's time for us to dance!" Gilan took Jenny's hand and joined the group of dancing people.

"May I?" Horace held out his hand to the princess. She blushed and took his hand. They walked and disappeared into the crowd. It was only the two rangers and couriers left.

"Aren't you going to dance, Valor?" Will asked.

"Aren't you?" he scowled.

"I don't know how," Will grinned.

"Then let's hope you're a fast learner," Alyss took Will's arm and dragged him into the dancing people.

"Miss Bella?" Bella turned to see Valor holding her hand. "Would you like this dance?"

"I think that Kalkaras can't dance well," she smiled.

"Ahh, but I am not a real one, am I?"

"I can't dance," she said as she rose to her feet.

"That's like saying the person who invented dancing can't dance," Valor kissed her hand. He led her into the crowd. Slowly the crowd parted to see these two dancers. They didn't pay attention and kept dancing, keeping in time with the music.

"I didn't know that Valor could dance!" Gilan said.

"I think he's the best dancer," Jenny replied.

"You wouldn't think that an assassin would learn how to dance," Horace commented.

"I thought dancing could really help on the battle field," Cassandra smiled.

"Wow. This was like the time when I thought Halt couldn't dance," Will said.

"It's just like that time. You still couldn't dance," Alyss hid a smile. Valor and Bella finished dancing and noticed the scene they caused. Valor's faced started to get red. Bella stepped forward to his rescue.

"This isn't our ballroom. Come and dance." The crowd then streamed back and started to dance.

"You were really good, Valor," Gilan said.

Valor laughed, "I didn't think so."

"How did you learn how to dance?" Will asked.

"Watch, taught myself, bruise, get up, trip."

"Maybe you can teach Will," Horace joked. As the boys laughed, the girls seemed to have a conversation of their own.

"How was today?" Alyss asked.

Bella smiled, "I'm very happy that you persuaded me to come."

"That means you like Valor," Cassandra concluded.

"Maybe."

"Don't kid yourself, Bella," Jenny said. "Love is very special." A boy was at the door, watching. He had on a blue cloak, two daggers on his belt, and a sword. A page came by and asked if he needed anything.

"Yes," the boy pointed to Bella, "what is her name?"

"She is known as the Courier Bella, sir," the page said.

The boy nodded, "Bella. Thank you. That is all." The page scurried away. The boy left, no one noticing. He walked past a dead guard with blood over his chain mail. The boy walked past more dead guards and out of the castle into the garden.

"Hannah!" he barked into the darkness. A woman crept out of the darkness. She had on a spy mask, black sleeveless tunic, and back tight pants. Her black hair was tied up in a pony tail.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she said.

"The name is Bella," he told her. "Do what I told you. Valor is going to have a surprise."

* * *

A/N The songs that Valor played are Sora's theme, Kairi's theme, Riku's theme, Roxas's theme, Xion's theme, Axel's theme, Ven's theme, Aqua's theme, and Terra's theme, all from Kingdom Hearts. Just a little heads up there. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Investigation

"The guards from last night's ball were found dead," Crowley read from the scroll. "They were found with marks of written blood on their face." He placed the scroll down and stared at the rangers around him. Halt showed nothing of what he was thinking. Gilan was looking at his nails and concluded that they grew too long. Will was scratching Ebony under the chin, and Valor was feeding Tempest.

"Wait," Valor looked up from his hawk, "did you say marks of written blood on their face?"

Gilan nodded, "That's what he said."

"Do you know who was behind all of this?" Halt prayed that Valor wouldn't answer his question with a question. The boy thought for a moment.

"I have a hunch that it's Roy."

"Who's that?" Will asked.

"The best bandit…and my best friend."

"He was your best friend?" Crowley raised an eyebrow. Valor nodded.

"Well, Gilan, Will, and Valor, you guys investigate what Roy is up to," Halt ordered. The three boys nodded and went to saddle up.

…

"How did you two meet?" Will asked. The three boys were just riding on the outskirts of Castle Redmont when the farmers were turning in.

"We met when I was the new recruit for that bandit group," Valor answered.

"Just like that? Click?" Gilan said. Valor nodded.

"I have a feeling that Roy is hiding in a forest."

"Like you?" Will grinned. His brother scowled. They kept riding until they reached the entrance of a chilling forest during the twilight.

"This is it," Valor dismounted and walked towards the entrance.

"We should camp here for the night," Gilan suggested. Valor and Will agreed. Will lead the horses to a nearby stream while Gilan got the oats for the horses and Valor cooked dinner.

"I never knew you could cook," Will said as he and Gilan gobbled down the soup Valor made.

"You don't know a lot of things about me," Valor smiled. "Roy used to play tricks on me all the time and I would fall for every one of them."

"He must have been very good," Will commented.

"Yes, he was. We used to play tricks on everybody all the time. Then one day, he just left... Well, enough about me. It's getting late. I'll take first watch."

"Sure," Gilan finished his soup and rolled in his cloak. Will did the same. Valor took his position on a flat rock and scanned the area.

"Roy," he muttered, "what you cooking up now?"

…

"Now I understand why Roy chose this forest," Valor said. "It's too dense!" They were riding into the forest. Ram tossed his head in agreement. Valor had warned the two other rangers about Roy. The boy liked ambushes the best. Will felt a rumble.

"Where, boy?" Tug tossed his head to the right. That meant that the stranger was to the left.

"I see him," Gilan said. Valor nodded.

"Keep on your toes," no sooner than when he said that, five bandits jumped from the bushes. Blaze reared on her hind feet and Gilan had to calm her down. The bandits laughed. Another figure emerged.

"You!" Valor yelled.

"It's good to see you, too," the man smiled.

"What are you guys up to, Barry?" Valor scowled.

Barry frowned, "Is that how you talk to your long-lost, comrade?"

"You're not my comrade!"

The bandit laughed, "You know, I always liked that temper of yours. Always quick to flare up." Valor drew his wave swords.

"One last time, what are you guys up to?"

"You'll find out, later," at Barry's signal, the five bandits drew five orbs and threw them underhanded. When they made contact with the floor, a huge blue cloud exploded. Will found himself coughing.

"Try-_cough_-not to-_cough_-breathe it-_cough_-in!" Valor warned. Too late. The three rangers could feel the slow black hand of unconsciousness rising into their minds.

"His Majesty wants to see you, Kalkara," was the last thing Will heard before he sank into the dark abyss.

…

"Will?" Gilan shook his friend gently.

"Hmm?" Will looked at Gilan, still groggily.

"Thank God, you're alright!" Gilan sighed. Will scanned the area. They were still in the opening when they were attacked by the bandits.

"Gilan!" Will turned to the other ranger. "Where's my brother?" Gilan shook his head.

"They probably took him, but why did they?" Gilan responded. Will was racking his brains. There has to be a way to rescue his brother! Tug neighed a warning. The two looked over to a rustling bush.

"Careful," Will unsheathed his saxe knife. The rustling stopped and out came a dog.

"Terrain! What are you doing here?" Gilan asked. The dog looked at him and whined.

"Where's Valor?" Will scratched Terrain's chin. The dog whined again. Then he turned and raced into the bushes.

"He must be that way. Come on, Will," Gilan mounted on Blaze. "We'll find Valor. I promise."

…

Valor groaned. He did _not_ expect his nemesis to use those bombs. His head was still throbbing from his fight with the guards when he tried to escape. The guards had reinforcements and Valor couldn't take them all down. As a result, he was knocked unconscious on the head. Valor was now back in his jail cell, waiting.

"Come on," a guard opened the jail door. Valor glared at him. The guard shrugged, "Suit yourself." He walked over, putting on a glove. Horrified, Valor knew what he was going to do. The guard smacked him on the cheeks several times. When he was finished, his glove was covered in blood and skin. Valor stared at the ground in defeat. During the whole attack, he made no noise. The guard placed the glove away and lifted him off the floor. They walked down the halls, with bandits laughing at Valor.

"Kneel before the king," said the guard. Valor stiffed another groan and looked up. He was now in a throne room. On the throne was a boy. He had pitiless eyes and unkempt black hair. Next to him was another bandit with a girl. The bandit was holding a knife to her throat. She had on the courier's uniform and long blond hair.

"Bella!" Valor struggled against the guard, trying to reach the girl.

"Don't even try, Valor," the boy said. The ranger shifted his angry gaze from Bella to the boy.

"Roy!"

"Hello, Valor," the bandit smiled at the boy's anger.

"What are you doing here, Roy?" the ranger said.

"A little war. King Duncan will fall. And I will rise as the new king," Roy gestured to the bandit. The bandit held the dagger closer to her neck, "And you're going to help, Kalkara." Valor glared at his best friend, shook his head, and spat. Roy gestured to the guard. He nodded and smacked Valor once again. Valor couldn't stop the cry of pain from coming out. "What was that, Valor?"

"I'm not going to help you!"

"I don't think you understand. I am in the position of power now, with your little girlfriend," Roy said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Valor slid his gaze from his friend.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if Bella dies here right now?" the bandit pressed the knife closer. A small trickle of blood appeared.

"…"

"I take that as a yes to our little agreement?"

"On the condition that you cannot harm her," Valor gestured to the girl.

"Valor! Don't!" she had tears in her eyes.

"Sign this paper and your promise is well keep." The guard handed Valor the sheet and untied one hand. Valor took the paper and scanned through it.

"Please, Valor!" Bella cried as the pen touched the parchment, "don't do this for me!"

"Sorry," he scribbled his signature and Roy grinned.

"Welcome back to the team, Valor," he gestured to the bandit and he let Bella go.

"How was my performance, Your Majesty?" Bella took off her blonde wig to reveal a ponytail of black hair.

"Hannah!" Valor yelled. "You tricked me!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Roy said. "Our agreement is that we won't harm Hannah."

"You monster!"

"Sooo sorry to do this to you, but we had no choice when you graduated. Now you are to be loyal to me until my death," Roy smirked. Valor couldn't believe he fell for his best friend's tricks…again! He couldn't do anything now about the contract. Whenever Valor gives his word, he keeps it.

"Until your death…," Valor repeated quietly, bowing his head. Roy nodded.

"That's right," he gestured to the bandit. "Derrick, give him the vial." The bandit nodded and walked down from the throne.

"Here," he held out a vial containing a red liquid to the ranger. Valor looked up and Roy could see the tear streaks on his face.

"Drink it."

Valor nodded, "Of course, Your Majesty." He took the vial, opened it, and drank.

"Good," Hannah said. "Things went exactly your way, Your Majesty."

"We will rule Araluen with the Kalkara's help," Roy smiled. A sudden scream tore from Valor.

"It's happening, Your Majesty," Derrick said. Valor started to thrash about, trying to claw at his left eye. He let out another piercing scream, sounding more and more like the Kalkara. The guard stepped back in surprise.

"Don't let him claw at his eye," Derrick ordered. The guard nodded and held the boy's hands. Valor screamed and trashed against the strong grip, too strong for his weakened strength. The thrashes started to loosen and soon Valor was calm and breathing hard from exhaustion.

"Well, Valor?" Derrick asked hopefully. Valor turned his gaze to the bandit. Derrick could feel his limbs freeze in fear and his will was stilled.

"What did you do to me?" Valor asked.

"You now have the left eye of a Kalkara, Valor. It could only be taken by the most wanted assassin. Others took it and died immediately," Roy smiled evilly. "You should patch it up well. And get some rest."

"Yes…Your Majesty," Valor knelt before his new master, defeated.


	8. Chapter 8

Problems

"George, you should take a rest," Nigel looked over his apprentice's shoulder.

"I'm almost done," the boy replied. "You go ahead and turn in for the night."

"Fine, good night."

"Good night," George kept up his work. He heard the lock on the door and sighed. Being a scribe, he was piled with papers, almost to the top. Sometimes, though, he wished very much for a rest.

"George?" said a voice. George jumped at the noise and turned. At the doorway was a black cloaked figure, cowl up. He walked towards the apprentice.

"Do you need something?" George didn't like the sight of a ranger in the room.

"I need battle plans."

"For what?"

"There's a war going on."

"There isn't a war right now."

"There will be," the figure drew his saxe knife and held it at the boy's neck. "Where are those battle plans? And don't think about calling for help."

"You're not serious!"

"Look into my eye and see if I am serious," the ranger tossed his cowl back and George gasped at the sight. He had on a mask that depicted a realistic mouth part of a skull and covered up his left eye with the red eye of a skull. His blue, right eye showed no mercy.

"Who's there?" the figure turned with George at the edge of his saxe. There were three guards at the door.

"Don't come any closer," the ranger said. The guards hesitated. The ranger was in position of killing one of the most accomplished scribes in the kingdom.

"Just let the boy go," Halt suddenly appeared. The guards backed away from the two rangers.

"Am I going to let go of my plan just because an old-battered ranger tells me to?" the ranger glared at Halt with his blue eye.

"I don't think you know who you are calling an old-battered ranger," Halt's voice was deadly quiet. The ranger snorted and dropped the boy. George gasped, surprised that the ranger just let him go like that.

"I just have a letter from my master concerning King Duncan," the ranger reached into his cloak and held a piece of parchment. "His Majesty, King Roy, is calling for war on King Duncan."

"May I ask who this King Roy is?" Halt took the letter.

"…My master." The ranger turned and escaped from the window.

…

"You can't be serious that that…thing was my brother!" Will paced around his cabin.

"I'm sorry, Will, but he had blue eyes (except for his left one) and he sounded like him," Halt said.

"That doesn't mean that that was him," Gilan said.

"There's still a possibility," Horace answered. "He disappeared after the investigation and now he reappeared. He even knew who Roy was."

"Valor wouldn't join Roy. He hated his guts," Gilan said.

"Besides, he sent us a letter that he would track Roy down himself," Will put in. Ram, Tempest, Terrain, and Stream (Valor's pet, crocodile) are now at Valor's cabin, on their own. Valor's letter said that they could take care of themselves.

"I think you three should find more about this 'ranger' in town," Halt ordered. "I heard that he was seen around." After they left, Halt took out the letter from the ranger. "A war, huh?"

…

"You are very good, Ranger Treaty! Very good!" several customers said. Will smiled and played another song. Gilan and Horace were flanked by Jenny. She started to bring a lot of good food that was on the house.

"Jenny," Horace asked after she set down a plate of warm lamb, "do you know about a black, cloaked ranger?"

"Well," she tapped her chin, "I have seen someone like that come and go."

"Could you see his face?" Gilan questioned.

"No."

"Are you talking about Kalkara?" a man asked. From his looks, he was a farmer.

"Wait, Kalkara?" Horace frowned. "Does he have messy brown hair with blue eyes?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he has a skull mask that covers his face except for his right eye and he is almost nothing human. He serves a boy that he calls his master. It's almost like the real Kalkara is back!"

"Talking about me?" a cold voice said. Everyone turned to the doorway and there was a black, cloaked figure. His face was obscured by his hood.

"It's the Kalkara!" some customers said. He glared around and saw Will with Gilan and Horace.

"Miss Jenny," he hissed, "did you tell them about me."

"Why don't you go somewhere else, boy?" a man rose from his seat and, flanked by two other men, staggered to the stranger.

"What is it for drunken men to get more injured by insulting someone?" the stranger said, pulling back his hood. Gilan and Horace could see that the farmer described him perfectly well. He had messy brown hair, his blue eye had a dangerous light in it and his mask was smirking.

"Show some respect for the boss!" one of the men swung a round house punch. The boy back-flipped and kicked the man's head. The man was silent when he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The other man swung an upper-cut, but he was ready. The stranger side-stepped and the drunken man fell forward.

"Your turn," the boy grabbed the drunken man's collar and lifted him up. He then threw the struggling man across the room. The man fell to the floor, defeated. A saxe knife hissed and was about to find itself in its prey's heart when its owner heard the one word he feared most.

"Stop this nonsense, Valor!" Will yelled. His mandola was gone.

The boy trembled, "What was that, Treaty?"

"Just stop what you're doing, Valor! It's wrong!"

"It's is not in your power to tell me who I am, Treaty!"

"You are a Treaty too, Valor!"

"Enough of this, Treaty!" the stranger screamed. "Enough!" His hand went up to his left eye and lifted the patch. Suddenly Will was frozen in fear. All he could do was stare at the red eye of the dreadful Kalkara. It was reminding him of the time when the Kalkara was hunting them.

"Will!" Horace started to shake Will. "Snap out of it! What did you do to him?" he turned to the stranger. He had replaced his patch back and Will was waking up from his trance.

"It was his choice to look into the eye of the Kalkara," the stranger said quietly. "My cursed Kalkara eye." Horace could have sworn that he saw sorrow in the boy's blue eye. Sorrow and regret. "There will be a war. I advice you prepare for it."

"Why are you telling us this?" Gilan asked.

"… I have no idea of my master's whole plan."

"Valor!"

"I told you, Treaty. I am not your brother," he turned to leave. "I'm doing this for your own good. Stay away from me!"

…

"So, Kalkara! How did it go?" Derrick asked when Valor got back to their hideout.

"I have no wish of telling you," he hissed.

"Aww, come on, Kalkara!" said another bandit.

"Yeah! We're your comrades!"

"Comrades?" Valor scoffed. "I'm His Majesty's right hand assassin! I am not to be labeled as a low-life bandit like you guys!"

"Now you're thinking!" a bandit said happily. Valor flinched. He was right. Valor was starting to be one of them. He started angrily to the bandit when a crisp voice stopped him.

"Valor." He turned to see Hannah. "What did I say about keeping your temper?" Valor bowed to her. She was the only other person that he would obey besides Roy.

"You said that I should keep it stored up so when I go to battle, I can unleash it on our enemies."

"And who are our enemies?"

"…King Duncan. Princess Cassandra, Baron Arald, the other barons, Sir David, Sir Rodney, Horace, Lady Pauline…anybody who is loyal to King Duncan."

"And?"

"The Ranger Corps: Crowley, Halt, Gilan…," Valor listed the other 46 rangers dully.

"I think you are missing a person."

"…"

"I think you are missing Will Treaty. That vile Will Treaty. Yes, Will Treaty. How I would like to kill him with my own hands," Then Hannah didn't register what was happening in the few seconds. Suddenly she was on the ground, Valor pinning her down. His skull mask was torn and his red eye was staring down on her, full of hate and oblivion. She could feel her limbs freeze and her heart beating loudly.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" he screamed in a mad frenzy. Derrick tried to save Hannah, but Valor glared at him, staring at him with his eye and baring his teeth. He now had the jaws of the Kalkara, a sign that the potion was working. None of the other bandits wanted to try their luck. Seeing a diversion, Hannah kicked Valor and jumped away before he could recover. She drew out her sickle and made sure not to look at the mad boy in the left eye. Valor snarled and drew his wave swords. He lunged at her. Hannah whipped her sickle and Valor brought up his wave sword. The sickle's end wrapped around the blade and trapped Valor. He snarled and threw his other blade. Hannah dodged it and whipped back her sickle. The wave sword flew out of Valor's hand and clattered on the ground. She then whipped her weapon again, this time aiming for the assassin's neck. It wrapped around his neck. Valor glared at her, snarling and trying to free himself.

"Enough," said a calming voice. Everyone turned and saw Roy at the entrance. "Hannah, how did you vex Valor?" The assassin snarled again.

"I asked him about our enemies and he just blew up," Hannah replied.

Roy nodded, "I see." He turned to the assassin. "What vexed you so?"

"Treaty, Master," Valor hissed.

"Of course. Hannah, do you not know that Will is Valor's brother?"

"He is?" she asked in shock. Valor snarled and showed his sharp teeth.

"Valor, you're getting to become a Kalkara."

"It seems that way, Master."

"Yes, don't let Hannah trouble you anymore. Which reminds me, Valor and Hannah, I need to see both of you." Hannah nodded and withdrew her weapon. Valor snarled and rubbed his neck. They followed their leader into his quarters.

…

"Hannah, I'm in control of this mission," Roy glared at his old friend.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I know," her gaze slid away in shame.

"Even though we were comrades before, you are not of my equal. Understand?" Hannah nodded. They were in his study, enough space for the three friends. Valor had gained a new skull mask and has now calmed down.

"I'm sorry for blowing up, Master," Valor said.

"No offense taken. It just showed me that the potion is working," Roy smirked. Valor answered with a growl.

"You shouldn't treat your old friends this way, Valor," Hannah warned.

"The past has nothing to do with this, Hannah," Valor snarled.

_~13 Years Ago~_

"Look, Valor! A ship's coming this way!" Roy shaded his eyes from the glaring sun. He was wearing his usual blue cloak and could just make the ship's outline out.

"I see," suddenly Valor was right next to his friend on the cliffline.

"Don't scare me like that, Valor!" Roy glared at his friend. Valor was wearing his usual black cloak. It enabled him to disappear into the surroundings.

Valor laughed, "This is how the famous bandit reacts to the famous assassin? You should be ashamed!" Roy tackled his friend and they started to roll down the cliff, wrestling.

…

"What is it with you two?" Cody yelled. The two boys had made their way back, dirty and clothes torn.

"Gee, I don't know," Roy shrugged, "if you don't like us, then we will just leave."

"No you guys are not!" Cody roared. "We are having guests tonight. Pirates. And they need an assassin and a bandit."

"Too bad for them," Valor said. "They need to look somewhere else."

"No! Go and change!" Cody shoved the two grinning boys to their rooms.

…

"I must say, Cody, I think they are too young," Captain Flichard laughed. Cody roared in his own laughter.

"No, they do their jobs very well! But they come in a very high price!" the pirates and Cody's team were assembled in the huge dining room. You wouldn't expect a bunch of criminals would get this much riches. Valor was nowhere to be seen. Nobody knew where he was, not even Roy. The only thing he knew was that his best friend was somewhere in secret, sipping a cup of coffee. Valor never liked alcohol and Roy preferred wine.

"Who is this young lady here with you, Captain?" Cody asked. Now that he mentioned it, Roy could see a slim girl behind the huge captain. She had a black ponytail and didn't look like a pirate at all. Instead she looked like a tormenter, Dreadings Roy recalled the name.

"Yes, her name is Hannah. We stole her and now she has become a beauty! She knows exactly how to torture her opponents."

"You're too kind, Captain," she bowed her head.

"How about we get her in exchange of getting the bandit and assassin's price free?"

"No way!"

"Captain," Roy smiled slyly. "Are you sure? Our prices aren't cheap. It could cause your own ship." Flichard looked at the slightly built youth. He had on a smile that the captain did not like at all.

"You know, I should just hire some one else," he stood up and gestured to his men.

"Don't move," Valor said in a quiet voice. He was at the exit, bow and arrow nocked.

"You are not to tell me what to do, boy!" the captain drew his sword. The other pirates growled and drew theirs as well.

"Cody, Valor and I can handle it," Roy drew his dagger. It was a unique weapon, two blades curving in with more stories. He called it his Kingslayer. Valor drew his own weapon, two wave swords called Gatekeeper. Cody nodded and fled with the other men.

"Hannah, how did the pirate treat you?" Roy asked. The girl hesitated. Life with the crew wasn't very sweet and her reward for torturing her opponents was a bit more food than the scraps she was given.

"Hannah! You are to stay by my side! Understand?" Flichard yelled. The girl looked at the captain, distaste obvious on her face.

"No, I am on theirs," she quickly ran over to the boys, sickle drawn.

"You ungrateful wrench!" the pirates charged.

…

"Hannah, you all right?" Roy shook the girl.

"Let her rest," Valor said, looking into the night sky. "She's had a long day, escaping those pirates." Roy nodded. They were on a flat plain, trying to catch up to Cody and the others.

"I'm fine," Hannah tried to stand up, but fell back down.

"You have an injury on your left leg. It's getting kind of bloody," Valor said quietly. Hannah looked up in surprise. How did he know? She thought she had hidden the wound well. "Take your time resting. Those bums are still slower than us if we were blinded." Roy nodded.

"We'll catch up. Don't worry." Hannah nodded and dozed off.

"You like her," Roy teased, sitting near his best friend.

"I do not," Valor sat down next to him. "I know you do. You were ready to trade a lot of money for her."

…

"Slowpoke!" Hannah yelled to Roy. She was using her Black Widow to help her climb. They were on a mission to steal some money from a baron, torture a man into telling them where riches are, and kill a knight. They were climbing up a cliff. At least, Hannah and Roy are. Valor was nowhere to be found.

"He's always like that," Roy told Hannah before the climb. "He just disappears and reappears. Disappear and reappear. That's his way."

"Come on. I want to be home in time for the grub," said a voice above. The two criminals looked up to see a black-cloaked figure sitting. His face was shadowed by his hood.

"Valor?" Roy asked. Hannah could have sworn that the boy rolled his eyes.

"No, it's King Duncan. Yes, it's me!" he stood up and offered a hand to Hannah. She reached up and grabbed on. His hand's soft, she thought as he pulled her up. As she walked up, her foot slipped. She started to fall and scream. "Hold on!" Valor jumped in after her. He reached her and held her, protecting her from the impact of the sea.

"Valor! Hannah!" Roy yelled as they dropped to the sea. He let go to follow them. Hannah awoke to see blue around her. She swam up and scanned the area.

"Valor? Valor!" she called out. Roy suddenly appeared beside her, hair dripping with water.

"He's down there!"

"We need to get him!"

…

"Valor?" Hannah looked at the soaked, unconscious boy before her. They were in a hidden cave.

"He needs the 'kiss of life'. He isn't breathing," Roy said.

"You expect me to kiss him?"

"I know for sure I am not going to kiss him! You're a girl."

"Fine!" Hannah looked at the unconscious boy. She was getting nervous.

"We don't have all day, you know," Roy tapped his foot. Hannah leaned in and was about to put her lips on his when Valor opened his eyes. They stared for a while and the tormenter slid back, blushing.

"What in the entire name of Hell were you doing?" Valor started to cough. He sat up glaring at his friends. For the moment, he would like to kill them.

Roy snorted, "She was trying to save you."

"Kissing me is not saving me! More like trying to poison me!"

"You know that you wanted her to kiss you!"

"Hell, no! I know you do! So just shut up!" as the two boys quarreled, Hannah blushed inwardly. She was so close to kissing his soft lips, it seemed like she did. Valor sighed, "Let's just go." He tried to stand up, but fell almost immediately.

"You're injured," Hannah said.

Valor scowled, "It's just a sprain. I can keep going."

"You made me rest before. Now you have to rest," Hannah's voice booked no argument. Valor glared at her. She stared back, just as stubborn as he is.

"Fine. I'm done with my mission. I was just waiting for you guys to complete yours," Valor wrapped himself in his cloak and closed his eyes to sleep. Roy snickered. Luckily for him, Valor was already fast asleep.

"You mean he's already killed the knight?" Hannah asked Roy. The bandit shrugged.

"That's how he does it. One time, though, he left me. I thought that he was going to kill the person he was suppose to. When he came back, I asked him. He looked blankly at me and said, 'No, I went to get some coffee. I was feeling down.' I say, he's my best friend and even _I_ don't know much about him."

_~Present~_

Hannah sighed as she closed the door to her chambers. She would never forget those days with Roy and Valor. Secretly, she has been harboring a crush on Valor. She liked Roy too, but Valor was something else. She sighed again. Valor wouldn't like her. She helped Roy get to him.

"You're troubled." Hannah gave a start and saw Valor leaning on the door.

"How did you get in here?" she demanded. Truth to be told, her heart was beating with nervous blood cells.

He shrugged, "That doesn't matter. You're troubled and blushing." Hannah could feel her face get hot. "Something the matter?"

"No, I was just remembering our old days."

` "Like our cliff fall?" Valor asked with no emotion in his blue eye. Hannah turned redder than his Kalkara eye. "I take that as a yes." He walked over to her, "I never got a chance to thank you properly with Roy around." He pulled down his mask and kissed her. She, surprised at first, responded. They held it for a few seconds and then released.

"Why did you do that?" Hannah asked after Valor replaced his skull mask.

"Let's just say, I know that you have wanted a kiss from me," he strolled out the door, closing it. "My lips soft enough for you?" was the last thing she heard. Hannah fell onto her bed, not comprehending. His lips _were _soft. So, Valor knew all along. Did he know that she liked him too?


	9. Chapter 9

Valor?

The guard didn't notice a black-cloaked figure crawling towards him. The figure spotted the guard, and knew that he wouldn't be a problem. He slithered towards the guard, saxe knife hissing. Then the guard stiffened, sensing something wrong. The figure threw the saxe knife and the guard fell down, stone dead. The intruder sheathed his knife and went on his way. He took a look at the walls, measuring the height. Then he started to scale the walls of castle that lies in Coledale.

…

Skinner, the new appointed ranger of Coledale fief, was heading to the baron's office. He had some important documents to give to him. The young man was about to open the door when he heard voices inside:

"You can't expect me to hand over some battle plans just because some kid told me to!" that would be Baron Urgan. He has always been a loud-mouth and, in Skinner's opinion, a flop.

"Of course. That is simply too much to ask of a flop like you. So I should just kill you right now and rid the kingdom another flop!" the new voice was harsh and had a rather growl tone. Skinner has heard a familiar voice like it on his graduation, minus the growl.

"My lord?" Skinner jerked open the door. The stranger had drew his wave swords and was close to the frighten baron. He had on the ranger cloak, only darker.

"Ranger Skinner!" the baron was trembling.

"What are you doing to the baron," Skinner said his voice low. Deep down, he was terrified. Nothing like this had happened on this quiet fief. The stranger snarled. It sounded like nothing Skinner has heard.

"I remember you," the stranger said quietly. "Skinner, was it? I don't think you would remember me, though." He took off his hood. Skinner took in the skull mask, the one blue eye, and the messy brown hair.

"Will Treaty?"

The stranger gave a bark of laughter, "Treaty? I don't think so. Try guessing again. One more though, this baron's through!" he switched his gaze back on the baron. He had shrunk into a corner. Skinner started to rack his brains. "My sword's getting closer."

"Are you…Valor?" the stranger froze. "I got it, right?"

"No!" the stranger gave the baron a whack with his wave sword. Urgan slumped, red all over.

"Stay where you are!" Skinner had an arrow, nocked and ready. The stranger snorted.

"Like I'm going to listen to you," the stranger moved to the window. Skinner followed him with his arrow. "I just have a message for the Ranger Corps. Be careful."

…

"Baron Urgan of Coledale Fief is now dead," Crowley read. The other rangers were silent. This year's Ranger Gathering was not starting very well. "Skinner, do you know who killed him?" The boy shook his head.

"No…yes…sort of," he replied.

"That's three answers for me to pick from."

"I thought it was Will…" every ranger turned to stare at Will. "Wait. It wasn't him. Then I thought it was…Valor."

"That would make sense," Gilan said.

"It can't be Valor!" Will suddenly screamed. "My brother would never do that!"

"Will, calm down!" Halt ordered. With a frustrated grunt, Will obeyed.

"Continue, please," Will said.

"I'm sorry Will. He yelled _no! _and cut down the baron," Skinner dug his head into his hands. "I'm such a bad ranger!"

"Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, even rangers," his mentor placed a reassuring hand on his apprentice's shoulder. The boy nodded wordlessly.

"Go back to your tents, everyone," Crowley said quietly. The rangers stood up silently and retreated.

"Valor wouldn't do that," Will said. Gilan shrugged.

"I know, but there's still a possibility."

"Wait, do you hear something?" Halt shushed both of his apprentices. They sat in silence, waiting. Then Gilan and Will heard what Halt had: the sound of a flute playing.

"Valor!" Will rushed out of the tent and looked around.

"What's going on?" Crowley asked.

"I think Valor's here!" Will ran into the trees. Crowley started to issue the orders of tracking down Valor to the confused rangers. They also ran into the trees.

…

Someone also heard the sound of flute playing. Hannah knew that Valor liked to play the flute. She was searching him to come back to their base for supper and a meeting. She followed the sound and came to a grove of trees. There! The sound was in there. She started to jump from tree to tree, lithe as a cat. The sound came closer and closer until she saw him. The one she loved all her young years. Valor was sitting on a tree branch, eyes closed. His fingers moved expertly across the flute, making up the melody _Dearly Beloved_. Hannah sat silently on the branch behind him, watching quietly.

"Why are you here, Hannah?" Valor suddenly stopped and looked towards her way.

"I…um…," Hannah couldn't think of a good excuse to cover up why she was listening.

"Does Master need me back?" he placed the flute back in its case. He had passed the time when he addressed Roy as 'Your Majesty'. Roy didn't actually mind. He said that Valor could call him 'Master'. Hannah nodded, thinking. "Remembering our escape?"

"Yes," Hannah would never be able to figure out how Valor does it.

…

"Hannah, Hannah, wake up," Roy whispered.

"Hmmm?" she said sleepily.

"Tonight's the night," Roy helped her get up. Hannah's eyes snapped open at the words. The trio had decided to get a new life, away from Cody and his band. They have been treating them harshly.

"Valor?"

"Yeah, he's outside. Let's go," Roy slipped through the door, his friend following. Through the night, they heard the snores of the men. At last, they made it to the spot where Valor was waiting.

"Come on!" Valor said impatiently. He was wearing his usual black cloak, but with an additional knapsack. Inside was the food for their trip.

"No hurry," Roy said confidently. "They won't know."

"They will if you two don't hurry up!" Valor slipped silently out the gates of their base, Roy and Hannah at his heels. They followed the road until they came upon the forest. Roy led the way.

"Sure is dense," Roy commented.

"No duh!" Valor hissed back. "You just notice?"

"Guys, I hate to break up your little conversation, but shut up!" Hannah said. They continued walking, trees grabbing onto their cloaks to bring them back to Cody. They could feel the wind, death stalking them. Then Hannah didn't feel too good. She had a feeling that this wasn't a good idea and sat down.

"Tired?" Valor moved towards her then fell, screaming in pain.

"What happened?" Roy whispered, moving to his friends. Valor, pain evident on his face, scooted up. Hannah gasped at the sight. When Valor was trying to go over to her, he had stepped in a trap. It was set up by Cody's men to catch prey for their meals. Valor's ankle was all bloody and continuing red, where the trap had snapped.

"I thought you guys would try to escape," Cody stepped out of the trees along with a dozen other men. Cody had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Damn you to the deepest abyss in Hell!" Valor screamed. The smile vanished and a hand was aimed at Valor. He quickly ducked and the hand could only feel air.

"Kill them," Cody said, anger evident. The men drew their swords and stepped forward. Roy drew his dagger and Hannah moved closer to Valor with her sickle.

"Wait!" Valor held up a hand. "If I stay, would you let them go?"

"Valor, no!" Hannah cried.

"It's for your own safety!" he screamed back. Hannah looked down. He looked at the other man. "Well?" Cody was thinking. He made a profit with Roy and Hannah, but Valor by far was where his most money was made.

"Deal."

"No!" Roy smacked Valor. "You idiot!"

"Just take Hannah and go. I'll be fine," Valor headed his best friend the knapsack. Roy stared angrily at his best friend.

"I'm going to get you back for this. You hear me?" Roy took Hannah's hand and ran. One of the men unlocked the trap and Valor hobbled with Cody. If he stayed longer, Valor would have seen that where Hannah's head was bowed was wet with salty water.

…

"Why did you do that?" Hannah asked.

"Well, I knew how much Roy hated Cody's guts and I didn't want you to live that kind of life. Besides, I knew that Cody needed me more than he needed you two," Valor replied.

"But-," Hannah started.

"Valor! Where are you?" said a voice. Valor made a gesture for Hannah to be quiet. They looked down and saw a boy scanning the area.

"Treaty!" Hannah hissed.

"Hannah, no!" Valor was too late. Hannah dropped from the trees and in front of Will.

"Who are you?" Will demanded. Hannah drew her sickle.

"That is none of your concern, Treaty," she hissed. She whipped her sickle. Will drew his saxe knife just in time to block the blade. He threw the knife towards the girl. Hannah danced out of the way. "I'm amazed that Valor has a brother like you, Treaty!" she taunted.

"Valor? You know Valor?" Will was confused. His brother never mentioned this girl before. "Where is he?" he threw his throwing knife. Hannah parried it again, only to realize that that was a mere distraction. Will had placed his strikers and was going in for the blow. Hannah danced out of the way just in time. She didn't see the root and tripped, sickle flying out of her hand.

"This is over," Will positioned his weapon for the final blow. Then an arrow stopped him. He looked at the direction of the arrow and saw a figure. "Valor?" the figure dropped from his spot. Will could see he had on a black cloak similar to the rangers and a long bow also.

"Come on!" the stranger took the girl's hand and ran.

"Wait!" Will ran after them. Behind, he could hear other rangers running after them. Suddenly Gilan was beside him. Will shook his head in wonder.

"That's him?" he asked. Will nodded. "Why is he running away from us?"

"I don't know!" Will replied. "The girl's an enemy though." Gilan shrugged and nocked an arrow. He aimed at the girl and released. Somehow the arrow buried into the other's hand. He screamed, let go of Hannah's hand, and fell.

"Valor!" the girl stopped to see if he was okay. He shook his head.

"Hannah! Ignore me! Just run! Run!" Hannah paid no heed. She dropped beside him and got out a medical kit. She pulled the arrow out, Valor wincing. Then Hannah applied on the painkiller and bandage. After that, they stood and started running again. They continued until they came to a dead end.

"Valor! Why were you running away?" Will and Gilan caught up.

"…"

"Don't answer," Hannah told him. Wordlessly, Valor nodded. "Valor. The only way to escape is your eye."

"No!" Valor answered, horrified.

"No? What would His Majesty think?"

"Will! Gilan!" Halt came running, Crowley with him.

"Valor! What are you doing?" Crowley asked.

"None of your concern, Ranger!" Valor lifted his patch, showing his red eye.

"Don't look in it!" Will's warning came too late. His friends were frozen in place, filled with fear. "Why, Valor?"

"…I don't know," Valor and Hannah escaped.

…

"I'm disappointed in you, Valor," Roy paced around his desk. Hannah and Valor were sitting in the chairs. The assassin's wound was taken care of.

"I'm sorry, Master. It was the annual Ranger Gathering," Valor replied.

"Hannah, I want you to keep a closer eye on Valor," Roy ordered.

"Of course, Your Majesty," she blushed slightly.

"I think our preparations are complete. We will be in war soon. I have made a deal with the Filines."

"Filines, Master?" Valor cocked his head at the new name.

"They are like Wargals, only sinister and can think for themselves. They are the perfect soldiers," Roy grinned evilly.


	10. Chapter 10

Close Call

"So Valor's on Roy's side now?" King Duncan asked. He was in the pavilion with his most trusted.

"I don't like it, but it's true Your Majesty," Crowley replied.

"What are we going to do about him?"

"Law says that it's treason and he must die for it," Anthony said.

"I'm sure Valor did it for specific reason," Halt countered.

"Valor? Will must be heartbroken!" Cassandra said.

"He is. He still can't accept it."

"I guess the only way to get him back is to go to war with this King Roy," Baron Arald said. The others muttered in agreement.

"Wait, speaking of Will, where is he?" Halt asked.

"You don't know?" Crowley questioned. Halt shook his head.

"If what I think is true, that boy is so dead."

…

"Will, Horace! Where are you going?" Gilan rode Blaze beside Tug.

"I'm going to get my brother out of this mess!" Will urged Tug into a canter.

"And I'm coming with you," said a soft voice. The two rangers turned and saw a Courier riding a bay horse to them.

"Bella!" Horace said in shock.

"It's going to be too dangerous," Will warned.

"I know. King Duncan has accepted the war."

"He has?" Gilan asked.

"Yes. We need to get Valor out of there fast. Who knows what Roy is planning," Bella urged her horse forward.

"You're not coming, Bella," Will said firmly.

"I capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much," she continued riding.

"I guess she's going with us," Gilan said.

"Gilan! You're not joining us!" Will yelled.

…

"Is this the place?" Gilan asked.

"I'm sure of it," Will answered bitterly. They were in the shadows of the trees and watching a cave. They saw a man come out, stretching. Then a girl ran out, yelling Barry.

"What?" the man asked lazily.

"His Majesty wants you," she said. They both went in.

"I'm guessing they were talking about Roy," Bella said. Horace started in, but Gilan's hand stopped him.

"Wait for a bit. We'll go in when they are having dinner," Will said. As the sun dipped to its setting, Will nodded and they proceeded. They got only a few steps before a beast came walking to the entrance with other beasts. The four quickly moved back to the shadows. The big beast looked like a cross of a werewolf and a lion and stood upright. The others looked like a cross of a cat and a dog.

"What are they?" Horace asked.

"Filines," Bella answered, "They're like Wargals, just more dangerous."

"Do you think that Roy's using them?" Will asked.

"Probably," Gilan said. They waited for a while then went to the cave. They could hear shouts echoing and a roar. Most likely the leader.

"Come on!" Will went in. Horace, after examining the cave, winced. It was low and very dark.

"Don't worry," Bella touched his arm. Horace swallowed and nodded. He slowly walked in, Gilan and Bella following. As they continued through the twists of the cave, the shouts were louder. Horace grimaced, remembering the time with Tennyson's cave. They soon came to a room. The Filines and humans were eating dinner, shouting and laughing. Gilan nudged Will.

"I see her," Will nodded. Near the front of the table was Hannah, drinking a gold cup. Next to her was a boy dressed in a blue cloak.

"That is probably Roy," Horace guessed.

"Where's Valor?" Bella scanned the tables and saw no sign of the ranger.

"Will?" they turned and saw a cloaked figure. The stranger pushed back his cowl to reveal Valor with his usual skull mask.

"Valor!" Will cried. He ran over and trapped his brother in a bear hug.

"Will! What are you doing here?" Valor tried to escape his grasp.

"Rescuing you, of course," Bella stepped forward.

"Rescuing? Why?" Will noticed that his brother seemed to be getting warm.

"King Duncan has accepted Roy's challenge," Gilan said.

"…You can't rescue me."

"Why?" Horace asked. Valor noticed the shouts have stopped.

"Leave! Now!" Valor found the strength to push Will, Gilan, Horace, and Bella away.

"We're not leaving without you!" Bella took hold of Valor's hand.

"Ignore me!" Valor tried to twist out of her grip. Bella, however, held on.

"Valor, what do we have here?" Roy was at the door, along with Hannah and the chief Filine.

"Master! I…um…" Valor froze.

"Your Majesty, that's Bella," Hannah pointed to the Courier.

"You!" Roy pointed to Horace. "Sir Horace of the Oakleaf!"

"Is something the matter, Your Majesty?"

"He was the one that killed Morgarath!"

"Who cares! What did you do to Valor?" Will drew his saxe.

"I didn't do anything. He decided to join me," Roy's eyes were black with rage.

"What?" Gilan didn't believe his ears.

"Yes. He signed this treaty, pledging to be in my service until I die," Roy held out the parchment. The four looked at it.

"Valor!" Bella was shocked. The assassin looked away.

"He tricked me," he said.

"Tricked or not, he agreed."

"You monster!" Will threw his saxe. The chief Filine stepped forward and blocked the knife with his paw. The saxe flew away.

"Lenas, please throw them into the dungeon." The Filine nodded and threw a smoke bomb. Immediately, the four fell unconscious. Then he grabbed them and walked away to the dungeon.

"Master, please. Spare them," Valor pleaded.

Roy shook his head, "I'll think about it. As for you, I heard you told them to leave. You would be punished as well."

…

"Why would Valor join Roy?" Will paced in the cell.

Horace shrugged, "I don't know. But that Roy seemed really mad at me."

"It was an agreement of some kind," Gilan said. The bars shook from the pounding of a fist.

"Shut up in there! No talking, His Majesty said," the guard yelled.

_~Night~_

"Will?" Valor gently knocked on the bars.

"Valor! What are you doing in here?" Will asked. Valor made a sign to keep quiet.

"I'm getting you guys out. Master would probably kill me for this," Valor took out a key and placed it in the lock. He laughed bitterly, "I guess I won't be too sorry. Better dead than go against my own flesh and blood in battle."

"Why are you working for him?" Bella asked after Valor led them out of the dungeon.

"He tricked me into signing the treaty." Valor motioned them to follow. Gilan almost tripped over the body of the previous guard.

"Is he-?"

"Dead? Yes," Valor answered flatly. They went through the twists and turns. Soon they came out to the open.

"Valor, I was thinking-" Horace began.

"You're a knight. You weren't trained to think," the ranger said. Horace opened his mouth then closed it.

"Okay you got me, but why was Roy mad that I killed Morgarath?"

"I can't tell you that," Valor said. "You're free to go."

"Can't you-" Will got no farther. A girl walked out of the trees, holding a piece of parchment.

"Valor! What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm bailing them out, Hannah," Valor snarled.

"Did you not learn anything from that whipping His Majesty gave you?"

"I'm better off dead than here, Hannah!" Valor drew his wave swords.

"I don't want to fight," she said quietly.

"Why are you here then?" Will asked.

"I want to help."

Valor gave a short bark of laughter, "Yeah. That's like saying you wanted to help me when you pretended to be Bella!"

"When was that?" Horace wanted to know.

"A while ago."

"No, I'm serious," Hannah held out the paper. "This is all about Filines. About their strengths and weaknesses." Gilan took the paper and scanned through it.

"Why?" Valor asked.

"I…umm…" truth was, it broke her heart to see Valor become what he is now.

"I understand," Valor said quietly. He walked over to her. Hannah didn't expect an embrace from him. "Thank you…"

"…" Hannah blushed.

"You guys should go now," Valor said. The four nodded and left.

"How are we going to kill Roy?" Will asked when they reached their horses.

"Challenge him to a duel," Bella answered. The three boys stared at her.

"You have a lot of good ideas," Gilan said at last. Bella said nothing, only urged her horse forward, in head of the four horses. They didn't ride with her, so they couldn't see tears streaming down her cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Guilt

"Lenas, I want you to sneak behind Duncan's army. That way we can surprise him and trap him. Can you do that?" Roy looked at the Filine. The chief nodded.

"Of course," the Filine studied the map at the table.

"Hannah, do you know where Valor is?" Roy asked.

"He should have-" shouts interrupted her. They heard footsteps and a bandit appeared at the door.

"Your Majesty! It's the Kalkara!" his eyes were wide with fright.

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked angrily.

"The Kalkara just snapped and now he's on a rampage!" the bandit raced down the hall. Roy stood up and went down the halls as well, Hannah and Lenas followed. As they turned through the twists and turns, they heard more shouts and snarls.

"Valor!" Roy cried when they reached the room. The assassin had drawn his blades and slowly moving to his prey, Barry. Valor turned to see his old friends and the Filine chief. He snarled.

"Valor, stop what you're doing. Sheathe your swords," Roy said calmly. Valor snarled again. Hannah was sure he would attack, but then Valor angrily snapped his swords back in their place.

"What happened, Valor?" Hannah asked. Valor growled and shook his head.

"He can't speak, Your Majesty," Lenas said.

"What do you mean, he can't speak?" Hannah questioned.

"It's the potion, Hannah," Roy answered. He walked over to the assassin. He took out a silver necklace, waving it in front of Valor's eyes. The hood followed where the necklace went: left, right, left, right. He slowly held out a hand and Roy dropped the necklace in his palm. Valor snarled again, this time it sounded of deep satisfaction.

"What does that mean?" Hannah asked.

"Valor is a Kalkara, in human form. He has lost all memories of being a human. Now we have to pay him silver so he knows we're in charge," Roy smirked. Valor seemed to agree, his hood shaking.

…

"Will? Are you okay?" Horace asked.

"Yes, Horace. I'm fine. I just can't wait to kill Valor."

"Okay, forget I asked," Horace said angrily. Will turned to look at his friend. He had to look up, being on their horses, to do so.

"Sorry. I'm still upset about Valor's decision." Horace grinned.

"Don't worry. If Valor doesn't get killed in battle, you can kill him when he returns." Will smiled. Horace had read his mind. The ranger looked back out on the plains, shading his eyes against the glaring sun.

"Let's go," Tug turned around and Kicker followed. They rode quietly through the woods. Soon they reached the base of the kingdom's army. Everywhere they turn, there were knights, generals, and rangers running in preparation of the on-coming war.

"Will, Horace," Halt walked towards them. "The King needs us."

"Why?" Horace frowned. Halt rolled his eyes.

"He wants us to have coffee and relax. He needs to talk to you two!" Halt said with some force.

"Okay, okay, Halt," Will hid a smile. When they came back from Roy's base, Halt had yelled at them, given a lecture, and yelled again. The two boys dismounted and followed Halt into the tent.

"Did you get any information of Roy?" King Duncan asked.

"He seemed angry that I killed Morgarath," Horace remembered Roy's eyes.

"Interesting."

"What about Valor?" Crowley asked.

"He made some agreement with Roy that made him turn to his side," Will said.

"What are we going to do about him?" Halt rubbed the side of his head.

"Nothing much, I'll tell you that," said a new voice.

"You!" Will drew his saxe at the sight of the newcomer.

"Treaty, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help save Valor," Hannah hissed.

"Why should we trust you?" Gilan asked.

"…Because Valor's life depends on it."

"How?" Horace questioned.

"Would you kindly introduce yourself?" King Duncan asked.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Hannah curtsied. "My name is Hannah and I was one of Valor's friends when he was with Cody's group. He and Roy helped me escape my life with pirates. I am a Dreading."

"A what?" Will asked.

"Dreading. We're tormentors," Hannah turned to the king. "Please, let me help."

"Should I trust you?"

"It's the only way to save Valor. He's…" Hannah blinked back tears, "he's not human anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Horace said.

"He…" suddenly the girl fainted.

"Hannah!" Gilan caught her before she fell.

"She must be exhausted," King Duncan said. "Let her rest." Gilan nodded and exited the tent.

…

_"Valor?" Hannah looked at the boy before her. 'No, she thought, it can't be him. Valor's not like that.' "Valor?" she asked again. The boy turned. He had one red and one blue eye, burning with hatred._

_"What?" he asked, snarling. Hannah stepped back. "Scared of me? This was your fault. You worked with Roy to make me like this!" he walked to her. She kept backing up._

_"Valor! I didn't mean to-"_

_"Mean to what? Make me like this? You know you did, Hannah! You just won't admit it!" Valor snarled. He stopped, pain on his face. He fell to his knees, gasping._

_"Valor!" Hannah ran to him. He looked up, snarling._

_"Stay away! What makes you think I need you?" he stood up. "It's over, Hannah! All over for me!" He turned and walked away._

_"Wait! Valor, please," Hannah tried to run to him, but something held her back. She turned and saw Valor holding her arms. She looked ahead. Valor was still walking away._

_"How does it feel to be trapped?" Valor grinned evilly, sharp teeth baring. His red eyes seemed to have humor in them. Hannah tried to break free, but his clawed hands dug deeper into her wrists. She cried out in pain. "That's right. You feel a lot pain. But mine was unbearable."_

_"Valor…" tears streamed down._

_"Oh! You're crying now. You think I have sympathy?" Valor laughed. "You didn't have sympathy for me when I drank that potion! If I can recall, it was your fault that made me have no sympathy!_

_"What are you going to do now? What can you do? It's too late for me. You think that waltzing into King Duncan's tent and telling them about me would do anything? You think you can change what happened to me? You think you're the one that has the need to save me just because you love me?"_

_"Valor, I'm sorry," Hannah stopped crying. "I know what I did was wrong. I regret that now. I know I can do this. I know I can save you."_

_"Tech! How can you save me if you can't save yourself?" Valor's hands dug deeper into her wrists._

_"I'm sorry, Valor! I didn't mean it!" Hannah screamed._

_"Your apology's too late, Hannah!"_

…

"Hannah, wake up! It's just a nightmare!" Will shook the thrashing girl. Her eyes opened and Will helped her sit up.

"What? Where-?"

"You're in a safe place," Gilan answered.

"What were you dreaming about?" Horace was curious. She kept on screaming _Valor_.

"I saw Valor," she started. "He started saying how it was all my fault that he was like that. Then he walked away. I tried to catch him, but another Valor held me back. This one was the result of the potion."

"I don't get it," Horace frowned. Will rolled his eyes.

"Horace, she's saying that the dream was showing her the guilt she has been holding." Horace's mouth shaped into an o.

"How was the other Valor?" Gilan asked.

"He…he was horrible. He started saying how I was too late."

"…"

"Enough about my dream," Hannah stood up, "I need to see King Duncan."

…

"Your Majesty, your army would be outmatched," Hannah said.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Roy has Valor. Valor is now a Kalkara."

"What do you mean Valor's a Kalkara?" Will interrupted.

"He has the eyes, claws, strength, and mind of a Kalkara. That was the effects of the potion," Hannah explained. "You would need to get rid of the Filines first. Then direct your attention to Valor. The plan was that Roy would trap your army between his and the Filines'. You would be destroyed."

"Why does this remind me of Morgarath's plan?" Crowley asked.

"You're right," Halt said.

"Is there a connection between Roy and Morgarath?" Will asked.

"I don't know. The person that probably knows is Valor. But he can't speak," Hannah said. She sighed, "What would happen to Roy when you win the war?"

"We will decide on that later," King Duncan said. Hannah nodded. She stood up and left.

"Hannah!" Will stopped the girl.

"What is it, Treaty?" she hissed.

"I have three questions," he said firmly. "Why are you helping us, why do you hate me, and how can Valor be turned back to normal?" Hannah pondered these questions.

"I'm helping because of the guilt that I helped Roy make Valor into a Kalkara. Valor was my friend. I hate you because I know you were connected to my parents' death, and I don't know how Valor can be turned back to normal."

"How am I connected to your parents' death?" Will didn't remember killing anybody that looked like Hannah.

"Do you remember Tennyson?" Hannah saw Will nodded. "Well, they were in his little group, fools I say. You, Horace, and Halt got rid of Tennyson. My parents disappeared when Tennyson disappeared."

"Oh," Will looked ashamed, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I say they needed to be snapped out of it. Thanks to you, they did. But I still feel the need to get you back for it," she smiled. Will smiled back.

…

"What did you say?" Roy looked angrily at the bandit. Derrick cowered lower.

"Hannah's gone, Your Majesty." Roy paced his room angrily. Where would Hannah go? Unless… Roy had a suspicion that Hannah had a crush on Valor for a while. That was probably it.

"Lenas, move your soldiers out now," he ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Lenas left the room.

"Valor, you're coming with me," Roy looked at the assassin. Valor growled, following his leader out of the room with Derrick.


	12. Chapter 12

I suck at describing fights...sorry.

* * *

Combat

"Ready?" Halt asked. Gilan licked his lips nervously.

"Ready." They were laying in ambush for the Filines with fifty other men. They were hidden in the trees, waiting for the Filines that were going around the bend.

"Is fifty men enough?" Will asked. "Hannah said that Filines are really strong."

"She also said that their weakness was arrows," Halt glared at his apprentice. Will said nothing. Gilan scanned the area.

"There they are!" said one of the archers.

"Shhh!" Halt shushed. "Wait for the signal." The men nodded. The Filines were jogging up the mountain way. The men gasped at the sight of the beasts. They chanted in some foreign language and marched in time with the beat. "Now," Halt whispered. The fifty-three men nocked arrows and shot. The first Filines went down.

"Attack!" Lenas roared. The Filines joined and charged at the Araluen's hiding spot.

…

Horace looked across the plains, scanning for the enemy. Kicker pranced nervously.

"Easy, boy," Horace whispered. Hannah rode beside him.

"It won't be easy."

"I didn't expect it to be." The silence stretched between them. "What do you think Roy's doing?" Horace asked at last.

"I'm guessing he's going to charge. He was always reckless," Hannah smiled at the memories of her childhood.

"Here they come," Horace whispered. True to his words, a line of men appeared at the horizon. In the middle was a figure on a pale horse.

…

"Lenas should have been in position now," Roy said impatiently. Valor shrugged. He didn't care as long as he got silver.

…

"The Filines are gone, Your Majesty," Halt said. King Duncan nodded.

"Good work. Now we have to see what Roy would do."

…

"Your Majesty! The Filines are destroyed!" Derrick said.

"What!" Roy yelled.

"They were destroyed by a group of archers led by three rangers." Valor happened to look up as the bandit said rangers. Roy was furious. What are they going to do now?

"Sound the advance," he said softly.

…

"They're coming!" a soldier said.

"Just as I suspected," Hannah whispered. The line of bandits charged.

"Ready?" Gilan asked. The answer came in nods. "Fire!" soon, arrows covered the sky like bats. The bandits cried out in pain. Most of them lied ominously still.

"Charge!" Horace ordered.

…

Roy saw his men fall before the arrows. He knew he lost this battle. He wasn't an idiot. He may have not taken over Araluen, but at least he can take down Sir Horace.

"Valor, this is what I want you to do…"

…

Horace had seen battles before, but those experiences never eased the tight feeling he gets when he sees men being cut down. The grim feeling would never leave him. He slashed at two more bandits. They soon fell back, running. The Araluen soldiers jeered at them.

"Something's fishy," Hannah rode beside Horace.

"What do you mean?"

"Roy never retreats."

"They're calling for a truce," Gilan said.

…

Roy rode on his horse, followed by Barry holding the white flag.

"Hello, Roy," King Duncan said.

Roy responded with a stiff bow, "Hello, Duncan."

"Why did you wage war on me?"

"Revenge, nothing's sweeter. I challenge a duel between your strongest knight to mine!" his eyes were black with rage.

"Roy! Don't do this!" Hannah said.

"You're concern with me now? Why weren't you concern before?" Roy snapped. Hannah flinched.

"I accept your challenge!" Horace rode up to the boy.

"You…" Roy pointed to Horace.

"Yes, it's me. Sir Horace. Why are you made at me?"

"You killed my father! You killed Morgarath!"

"Morgarath was your father?" Will asked in shock.

"Yes," Roy said, "I plan to take revenge by letting my champion kill you, Horace!"

"Who is your champion?" Halt asked. Roy grinned evilly. He snapped his fingers and two bandits were pulling on someone. His hands were tied behind his back and the bandits had trouble restraining him.

"Valor!" Will cried out. The person looked up. He was blind-folded. He snarled, trying to break free.

"What did you do to him?" King Duncan gasped.

"I didn't do anything. It was his fault that he drank that potion," Roy nodded and the bandits untied the assassin. Valor snarled. "Valor, it's time." The assassin smiled. The smile never reached his eyes.

"Silver?" his voice was strangely normal. Even Roy was surprised.

"Yes, after you kill Sir Horace."

"Horace…" the assassin cocked his head.

"Why is he blind-folded?" King Duncan asked.

"He's a Kalkara. Unless you want it to be an unfair fight," Roy smirked.

"Valor?" Horace asked.

"How to fight? How we are?" Valor asked. Horace nodded. A smirk appeared at the assassin's face. "Let's start!" he drew his knife and threw it at Kicker. The blade hit the horse's armor. Kicker, surprised, reared on his hind legs. At the unexpected action, Horace slid out of his seat and rolled away. Valor drew his wave swords and charged at the warrior. Horace reacted just in time with a block of his sword. He threw off the blow. Then he did an overhead cut. Valor ducked and spun with his wave swords. Luckily Horace jumped out of the way with only a scratch. Valor was upon him again, raining blows at his swords. Horace could only block. His arms would soon tire, he knew. Then Valor hooked one of his wave swords under the blocking weapon with surprising speed and wrenched it from Horace's grasp. The blade spun away and landed on the far side of the ground. Horace ran toward his sword. He was so close when a wave sword blocked him from getting any closer to the blade. He looked up and saw another wave sword pointed at him.

"Over," Valor smiled. Horace looked around. His gaze landed on a piece of left over flint. Then he got an idea.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Roy said. Valor nodded. He brought the wave sword down. Something fell from his wrist. It was a silver chain. Valor heard it and stopped his attack, dropping his swords. His hands searched the ground for the chain. He reached it and quickly tied it on his wrist. Then the assassin smelled something that brought chills to his heart. He screamed and fell back, trying to get away from the smoke. Horace quickly scraped Valor's fallen wave sword onto the flint, making fire. And fire was the only thing that a Kalkara feared, Will remembered.

"Quickly! Make more fire," Will started to strike silver against his own flint. The others started to do the same. Valor sensed what they were doing and gave a snarl. He could smell more smoke. He started to back away, feeling the heat get closer.

"Stop!" Roy stepped in front of Valor.

"You should have never challenged Horace," King Duncan said. Roy was furious. His master plan was ruined! All because of Kalkara's weakness!

"You better stop, Will," Roy drew his dagger. "Or you're brother's dead!" he slashed at the assassin. Valor gave a cry of pain.

"Valor!" Will dropped his fire. "You better not, Roy!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Roy sneered. Will didn't know.

"Will?" said a small voice.

"Shut up!" Roy turned to Valor.

"Don't worry about me, Will. King Duncan, just let Roy go. No harm would come to me."

"Who said you could speak?" Roy slashed at Valor again. This time, the assassin gave no reply. Roy realized the potion was wearing off. "Come on, Valor!" Roy threw a smoke bomb. Without further ado the field was filled with smoke, causing everyone to cough.

"Valor!" Will cried out.

…

"Drink it," Roy thrust a small bottle at Valor. Valor nodded. He opened the bottle and drank it deeply.

"What are we going to do now? Your plan for revenge failed," Valor added.

"Don't tell me what I already know!" Roy paced back and forth in the small clearing of a forest. Valor shrugged. He could feel the potion coming up to his eyes. Again he felt the transformation and his eyes were, once again, a Kalkara's.

"And what about Hannah?"

"What about her?" Roy said bitterly. "She betrayed us."

"It was guilt that led to her betrayal."

"Why are you so concerned about her?"

"I'm not. But I know you are," Valor commented. Roy glared at his best friend, who just shrugged. He shook his head. He would never figure out how Valor knows.

"What are we going to do?" Valor asked.

"Try to get Hannah back," Roy answered. Valor nodded. He knew Roy was going to say that.

"Hannah, why are you here?" Valor asked, looking to the bushes. There was a rustle and out popped a girl.

"Hannah!" Roy said in disbelief.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you. Will and Horace too," Valor glanced up. Then Will dropped from the trees and Horace from another bush.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked angrily.

"To get my brother back!" Will had as much anger as the boy in front of him.

"Valor, kill him."

"…With pleasure."

"Valor! What in the world are you talking about?" Horace shouted.

"Valor? Who's that? My name is Kalkara," Valor smirked. Hannah shook her head. It can't be, she thought, it's the potion. Valor looked her way. "Afraid, Hannah? You should be." He spat on the ground. Blood spread on the grass.

"Valor, please don't."

"Valor!" Will drew and threw his knife. Valor roared in pain.

"A fight, Treaty! You're on!" Valor drew his wave sword and charged at his brother, leaving a trail of blood. He slashed, but Will reacted just in time. He blocked it with his saxe. Then Valor stabbed Will at the shoulder with his knife. Will cried out in pain. He jumped away, pulling out the saxe knife. Horace got out his flint.

"If you think I'm afraid of fire, you're wrong, Altman!" Valor snarled. Horace continued anyway. Valor threw his knife. It could have killed Horace if a sickle didn't block it. Hannah stared at the man she loved. He was her enemy now and she had to do whatever it takes to rid him of the poison.

"Valor!" she screamed. He snarled and disappeared.

"Where is he?" Will asked.

"I don't-" Hannah was slammed in a tree by Valor. His bloody, clawed hands dug into her shoulder, making her whimper.

"How does it feel to be trapped?" Valor smiled evilly.

"Valor!" Roy cried. "Don't hurt her!"

"So you say. What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Valor shrugged. Roy didn't believe it. This wasn't Valor anymore. It was even worse than Kalkara. It was like Valor was a demon now.

"Unhand her," Roy drew his knife.

"A challenge? I think so," Valor's claws reached for his wave sword. Then the silver chain fell. Valor felt it and tried to find it. With a cry, Roy sent a forward thrust. Valor blocked it with his wave sword. Then a flaming pain came up his side. He jumped away, noticing a saxe knife buried in his side.

"He should be dead!" Horace said in disbelief. Valor snarled, pulling out the saxe. He dropped to the ground, looking for the silver chain. He finally found it and stood up, hiding the chain on his wrist. All thought of Roy was gone. Roy faked a right, and buried his knife in Valor's left. He released, knowing Valor was too weak to continue because of the loss of blood. He was right. Valor stumbled back and tripped on a root. He fell against a tree. He growled when Roy pointed another dagger at his neck.

"Game over, Valor," he said quietly. Valor just snarled and smiled.

"What? You're going to kill me? Your best friend? You don't have the courage!" he laughed.

"Valor!" Roy said angrily. He brought the knife down. His knife slit a throat. The wrong one. Hannah gave a cry before falling.

"Hannah!"


	13. Chapter 13

Departure

"Hannah!" Roy dropped the knife. He fell to his knees weeping. The girl was scarcely breathing.

"Hannah!" Valor seemed to snap out of his form and was cradling the girl's head.

"Valor?" her eyes opened.

"You're going to be okay, Hannah. Don't worry."

"You're back…" Valor was startled. Here she was dying and all she cared about was _him?_ "I'm glad…you're still alive…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was…guilty of making you…like that…I'm glad…that I can die…knowing that you're safe…"

"Hannah! Stop talking like that!"

"Valor…I love you…I always have," Hannah breathed. Then came the death rattle.

"Hannah!" Roy pushed Valor out of the way. "Hannah! Please don't die! You're the reason why I'm alive! You can't leave me now." Her eyes flickered open for a moment, smiled at Roy and closed them once more. He shook his head, "This can't be! Hannah can't be dead! She's too strong for that! Valor!" he turned to his friend. "Tell me she's still alive!" Valor couldn't look at his friend.

"She's…dead…"

"SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Roy shook his friend. "HANNAH ISN'T DEAD!"

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! SHE'S DEAD!"

"HOLD OF MYSELF! YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE A HOLD OF MYSELF IF HANNAH DIED?"

"HANNAH'S DEAD! YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT, ROY!" Valor pushed Roy away. "Look, I know how much you loved her. It wasn't meant to be."

"…YOU! SHE LOVED YOU! NOT ME!" Roy took his dagger and stabbed Valor.

"DAMN YOU!" Valor took out his knife and stabbed Roy.

"VALOR! ROY! STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS!" Will shouted. Roy looked at Will with hatred.

"You didn't lose someone you love. You didn't lose Hannah. I DID!" Roy charged at Will. He faked a left and stabbed a right. Will, not fast enough, jumped away with a wound. Roy, blinded with rage, followed. He threw his dagger, got another one, and attacked Will. Horace deflected the knife throw but not the other. Will was exhausted from the loss of blood. He fell down, catching his breath. Roy was upon him, black eyes sightless.

"I KILL YOU!" Roy brought down his dagger. This is the end, Will closed his eyes, awaiting my death. He heard footsteps and a grunt. He was too scared to know what happened. He opened his eyes.

"You have to get through me before you kill my brother!" Valor said quietly. Roy pushed down harder on his blade and into Valor's shoulder.

"I'll kill you too," Roy whispered. "I don't need you anymore." Valor snarled. Roy drew another dagger and slashed at his face. Valor screamed. Roy had slashed at his eye, ripping the cloth. He found himself staring into an eye of terror. He lost the will to move and dropped his dagger. Valor took his chance. He drew his wave sword and pierced through Roy's cloak…and into his heart. Roy smiled at his friend.

"Thank you," he whispered before he fell into eternal sleep. Valor stood there, horrified. I killed him! he thought, I killed my best friend! Then he felt dizzy.

"Valor!"

…

Someone was shaking him. Valor didn't want to open his eyes.

"Leave me alone," he muttered.

"Come on, Valor," said a familiar voice.

"Will, I'm exhausted. Leave me alone."

"I know, but the healer needs to get an examination," Will argued. Valor snarled a bit.

"Help me up." Will grinned. He knew Valor would give up. He helped a groaning Valor sit up. A healer entered the room and nodded to Will. He understood the message and left.

"Well what do we have here?" the healer asked. Valor glared at him. The Kalkara eye was gone. Valor was back to normal.

"I'm fine."

"I think not!" the healer wagged his finger. "You have a long way to go. Is this yours?" he held a silver chain. Valor's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Give me that!" Valor lunged and got hold of the chian. He quickly secured it to his cloak. The healer rolled his eyes. He opened his satchel and took out a bottle. Inside was a red liquid. Valor narrowed his eyes. There was something familiar about the liquid.

"What is that?"

"Medicine. Drink up," the healer tossed the bottle to Valor. He took it, opened, and sniffed. "It's not going to kill you."

"I doubt it."

"Just drink it!"

…

"Valor's going to be fine," Will assured Ram. The horse snorted.

_Valor's never fine if I'm not around._

"You win," Will gave Ram a carrot. Then he felt pulling on his sleeve. "Don't worry, Tug. You'll get some apples," Will reached into his pack and pulled out a shiny red apple. He watched the horses finish their snacks. How's Valor? he thought. Then came a scream from his tent.

"Valor!" Will rushed into the tent. Will couldn't believe what he saw. Valor was breathing hard and shaking in a corner. The healer was in the center, blood all over. Will noticed the knife stabbed in the healer's heart.

"Will…" Valor said dully.

"What happened, Valor?" Will kneeled by his brother.

"…I drank the potion again."

"The potion?"

"The one that made me into a Kalkara."

"What!" Will didn't believe what his ears were hearing. "How!"

"It was that damn healer! He had the potion somehow," Valor stopped shaking. "What am I going to do?"

"Is everything okay here?" Horace popped into the tent.

"Horace! Valor's a Kalkara again!"

"How?" shock was evident on the knight's face.

"The healer gave him the potion, telling him it was medicine."

"What are we going to do? Wait! Won't the potion wear off like last time?"

"No," Valor whispered. "Once I drank it thrice, I cursed to be a Kalkara…and more." The ranger shivered at the old memory. A cry of anguish tore from Will. He kicked the dead healer and stormed out the tent.

"Will, wait!" Horace stopped his friend from stomping away. "We'll figure something out!"

"Horace," Will sighed, "it's too late for Valor. I could only think of one solution…and that's to…" he stopped. He couldn't do this to his brother.

"Something the matter?" Crowley appeared.

"Crowley! Don't scare me like that!" Horace jumped. Will didn't bat an eye.

"Do you know anything about potions, Crowley?"

"Potions? No, why?" he could tell something was wrong with Valor.

"Valor drank the potion that made him a Kalkara three times and he said he was cursed," Horace explained.

"How's he doing right now?" Crowley asked.

"He's in there. Excuse me. I need some time to think," Will whisked away before more questions were formed.

"Can I see him?"

Horace shrugged, "I don't think it's going to do any good." Crowley nodded. He opened the flap. His eyes took in the dead healer and the bloody floor. He scanned the area for a life figure. He could see a bloody spot. Then more blood leading out the tent.

"Valor?" no response. "Valor!"

…

Will was pacing under a tree. Gilan followed him with his eyes and Halt seemed more perturbed by the minute.

"Would you please stop your pacing?" Halt finally yelled. Will stopped and gave his mentor a hurt look.

"Sorry. I'm just upset over Valor. One minute, he's back. The next, he's lost."

"Speaking of lost, I can't find him."

"Crowley, don't do that!" Gilan jumped.

"What do you mean, you can't find him?" Halt asked.

"He's not in his tent."

"What?" Will was furious. Where could his brother be? He could move silently, blend in, and freeze the rangers looking for him. What now?

"Commandment!" Harrison rushed over to the small group. "I think I know how to find Valor!"

"How?" Crowley asked.

"Blood," he answered. "He left trails of blood." Will remembered Valor covered in the healer's blood.

"Let's go!" Will ran to the trees, following the trails of blood.

…

Valor sniffed the air. There was…four…no, five people following him. He whimpered and continued to navigate his way through the forest. Finally, he reached his destination. He could see Hannah on the ground where he left her and Roy where he died. Valor whimpered again at the sight of his dead friends. He moved closer, sniffing for a sign of life. No scent. Valor howled to the trees. He stopped and looked at the figures. Valor heaved Hannah on one shoulder and Roy on the other. Then he lumbered out of the forest, looking for a sanctuary.

…

"Valor!" Will burst into the clearing. He couldn't see Valor.

"Will! Slow down!" Horace finally caught up, taking his breath. Halt, Gilan, and Crowley were also behind him.

"Sorry. I'm keen on finding Valor."

"He's not here?" Halt asked. Will shook his head.

"Where's Hannah and Roy?" Horace asked.

"Aren't they here?"

"No! That's why I'm asking!"

"Valor probably took them," Crowley answered,

"Why would he?"

"Horace, if your friends were dead, what would you do?" Gilan asked.

"I would bury them."

"That's probably what Valor is doing now," Halt said.

"But where?" Will asked. That was when they heard another howl.

…

Valor sniffed the air. The same people are still coming. He didn't care. He looked at the mounds of dirt with crosses on them.

"Hannah, Roy…" he said quietly. He howled once more. _Snap!_ Valor turned around, baring his teeth at an unfortunate farmer. He screamed and ran away, losing his hat. The farmer ran down the hill and almost hit the five people going up the hill.

"Ranger sirs! There's a monster up there!" the farmer ran away before Will could ask any questions.

"Let's go, it's probably Valor." They made their way up the hill and saw a defeated person and two mounds of dirt. He turned around and a snarl was escaping. Valor realized it was his friends and the snarl died.

"Will!" he cried. He ran over and knocked Will on the ground.

"Valor!" Will scolded. He tried to roll over to get up, but Valor thought he was playing. Will stood up, but Valor tackled him again. Delighted that he bested his brother, Valor howled to the sun.

"He's behaving like an animal!" Gilan said. Valor turned at the sound of his voice. Seeing a new playmate, Valor tackled him too.

…

"How are we going to change Valor back?" Horace asked. They were back at the Gathering Grounds and Valor was clawing at a tree.

"I don't know," Will watched his brother. Valor seemed too bored with the demented tree and walked over to his brother. He curled up like a fox and slept soundly.

"Maybe that sorcerer knows how to fix Valor," Halt suggested.

"Malcolm! Of course!" Will suddenly stood up. Valor, who was curled next to him, woke up suddenly. He looked at his brother, whimpering. "We'll get you back, Valor," Will whispered. "I know we will."


	14. Chapter 14

The Journey and Recover

"Come back soon, Will," Alyss said. Will grinned.

"I will."

"And make sure Valor's back, too," Bella smiled. The boy nodded. They glanced over at Horace and Valor. Horace was trying to teach Valor some tricks. He placed his hand on the ground and Valor rolled over.

"Good, Valor!" Horace said excitedly.

"Horace, please stop treating Valor like he's an animal," Will laughed. Valor, pleased with himself, howled to the trees.

…

"Will, Horace, would you please stop whispering?" Valor glared at the two boys. They turned in surprise.

"Valor! You're all right!" Horace said.

"What are you talking about?" Valor looked confused.

"You drank the potion," Will explained. "Then you started to act really weird."

Valor cocked his head, "What potion?" Will almost fell off his horse.

"You don't remember?" Horace asked. Valor shook his head. Ram neighed, obviously concerned with his master.

"Where are we going?"

"To Malcolm," Will answered. Valor's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because you're a Kalkara."

"What's that?" Will knew there was something wrong with his brother. This seemed to be the effects of the third drinking of the potion. Valor sniffed the air.

"What are you doing?" Horace asked curiously.

"Deer. South of us. Wait here," Valor dismounted. "I'm going to get us some dinner." He ran off.

"Valor!" Will and Horace yelled. No answer.

"We better find him," Will said. He urged Tug to the direction Valor went. Horace followed with Kicker and Ram. They heard snarling ahead and shrieks of a deer. They soon came into a clearing. Valor was standing over a dead deer. His hands were bloody.

"Valor?" Horace asked. The ranger turned to his friends.

"What are you doing here?" he frowned.

"Looking for you," Will said.

"Tech! Why are you so worried?" he glared. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Aren't you going to take Valor to Malcolm?"

"You're Valor!" Horace claimed. He gave a short bark of laughter.

"You must be mistaken. But if you want, I'll come with you," he took out his saxe and skinned the deer.

…

"Malcolm!" Will said. The healer came out of his cabin.

"Will! Horace! Eh? Who's that?" he looked at Valor. Valor was staring back.

"My brother," Will explained.

"You had a brother?" Malcolm asked in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We just found out ourselves," Horace said.

"What's the problem with him?" Will opened his mouth to speak.

"Nothing," Valor said angrily. He turned to his brother. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You drank the potion, Valor," Horace answered.

"You think I'm not strong enough to handle that?"

"He seems very much like Halt," Malcolm whispered to Will. Valor whipped his head to them.

"I heard that!" he said angrily. Malcolm simply grunted and went back into his cabin to get his satchel.

…

They sat in the Healer's Clearing. Malcolm looked through his medicine.

"Is there something you can heal Valor with?" Horace asked. Malcolm looked at the ranger. He was shooting arrows at a nearby tree.

"I may have something, but it could kill him."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"The potion he drank was a form of ancient medicine. Granted I don't have the ancient antidote, but I can give him something more modern. The problem is I'm afraid that his body won't be able to handle it."

"How?"

"From what I heard from you two, he gained a lot of wounds from the potion, some of them, killing wounds. This antidote could just bring those wounds back."

"What are we going to do?" Will asked. Malcolm shook his head.

"You decide," he said. Will thought for a bit. Should Will leave him like this? Or should he let him take the medicine?

"Do it." Malcolm nodded. He thought so.

"Valor!" Horace called. "Come over here and take this medicine." Suddenly an arrow whipped centimeters past his ear. It ended with a thud at the tree behind him.

"I'm not taking any medicine," Valor growled.

"It could make you turn back to normal!" Will yelled.

"I'm normal enough!" he yelled back. He stomped away. A silver chain fell from his person, but he didn't notice. Horace picked it up.

"Valor! Is this yours?" Horace held up the chain. Valor glanced back and saw the chain. He started to feel around his cloak. He stomped over to Horace.

"Give me that!" he snapped. He took the chain and stomped away. Will started after him, but Horace shook his head.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"We have to trick him into drinking it," Malcolm said.

…

Valor was sleeping outside. He sat up suddenly. Thirst. He got up and walked over to the cabin where Will and the others were. He opened the door. It was really quiet. He thought he heard a mouse scampering. He glanced around and saw Malcolm's satchel. He opened it. Inside was just a vial of blue liquid. He took it out. It seemed very much like the red one he drank. Who cares?

"Come on, drink it," Horace whispered.

"Shh!" Will whispered. They were wide awake, watching Valor. The ranger opened the vial. He sniffed it and was about to drink it. Something made him change his mind though. Valor closed the vial and placed it back in. he walked silently back outside. Will cursed.

"Will!" Horace never heard his friend curse before.

…

"Nothing seems to work," Horace said.

"We have to use force then," Will said. They watched Valor practice his swordsmanship. He whipped his wave swords back and forth, jump this way, block, jump the other way.

"Valor!" Horace called. He turned. Valor's eyes were covered.

"What?"

"You should take the medicine," Will got out the vial.

"Why?"

"It'll make you better," Will held out the vial. A hand knocked it away.

"What if I don't want to be better?" Valor snarled. The vial was about to fall into the grass, but Horace caught it in time. The grass was soft, but Malcolm had warned that the vial was fragile.

"Valor, just drink it," Horace placed the vial firmly into the ranger's hand. Valor seemed to look at the vial. He opened it. The two held their breath. Then Valor turned the vial over, spilling the contents into the grass!

"What are you doing?" Will yelled. He tried to stop the flow, but it had soaked into the grass.

"I told you," Valor smirked. "I don't want to be better." He sheathed his wave swords and walked away. He was about to disappear into the forest when an arrow stopped him.

"One more step," Will's voice quavered, "the next arrow's in your heart."

"You don't have the courage," Valor taunted. He continued to walk. Will released the tension on his bow string. Valor was right. He couldn't kill his brother. He watched his brother continue before disappearing.

…

"At least you had extra," Horace said. Malcolm nodded.

"Be careful. That's my last one."

"Sorry," Will mounted Tug. "Thanks, Malcolm."

"Valor's transformation should be completed on the full moon."

"Bye, Malcolm," Horace waved. Malcolm waved back. The two friends rode into the night, worrying about Valor.


	15. Chapter 15

Healing

Valor smirked as the noble emptied his purse, "Better get all that money out."

"Y-y-yes, S-s-sir," the noble stammered. The coins jingled out of the purse and onto the ground. After making sure there was none left, the noble backed away. Valor went on one knee to examine the money. He growled softly.

"Seems enough. Gather it and go," he walked away. The noble left out a pent up breath and gathered his money. He looked around and went back the way he came. He didn't trust the ranger. Valor watched him scamper away. He closed his eyes, waiting for the next traveler.

…

Bella rode her bay horse out into the forest. She wanted to see how Valor was faring at Malcolm's. The misty forest seemed to reach out with their death grip. She pulled her cloak closer.

"You should stop," a figure stepped out of the mist. His hood was up. She reared her horse in.

"Why?" she asked.

"If you want to live," he answered.

"Valor," she breathed.

"How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me?" tears started to form. The figure snorted.

"I don't understand why you're crying," he stepped aside. "You can past. Free of charge." Bella couldn't stop her tears. The one man she loved, and he couldn't remember her.

"Valor!" she cried.

"Just stop, please," he rubbed his eyes. "Just get away from here." He started to walk away. Then arms around his waist stopped him. Somebody was hugging him! He turned his head. It was that girl. She dug her head into his back.

"Valor, come back with me," she said through his back. He sighed softly. What is it with this girl and talking to strangers? He doesn't even know her.

"If I come with you, would you let me go?" he asked. He felt her head move. He sighed.

…

"Valor! You're back!" Gilan said. The ranger entered the tent with Bella. Gilan, Alyss, Jenny, and Cassandra were in the tent. Valor's eyes were covered.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. Gilan's heart skipped a beat.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked. "He's your friend!"

"I don't have any friends!" Valor said. They stared at him. He sighed.

"Valor," Alyss said slowly, "do you remember Will? Or Roy? Hannah?" Valor frowned. Those names did sound familiar. He shook the feeling away.

"No," he answered. "What are you talking about?" The others gasped. These people are weird! Valor started out the door.

"Valor, please don't leave," Bella pleaded. Valor looked at her.

"We had a deal," he said. He continued outside.

"Valor!" Cassandra followed him outside. "As Crowned Princess, I command you to stop!" Valor stopped immediately. Cassandra breathed a small sigh of relief. Valor's listening to her!

"Your Highness, I have no idea you were so worried about a commoner like me," Valor said quietly.

"Commoner?" Bella asked. "You're a King's Ranger." He turned to look at her. Then he let out laughter. The two girls didn't see what was funny. The other three came out with them.

"What's so funny?" Gilan asked. Cassandra shrugged. Valor finally stopped laughing.

"That was a good joke," he said.

"That wasn't a joke!" Bella said.

"You got to be kidding!" he spread his arms out. "Me? Valor, a lowly assassin, is a King's Ranger?" he shook his head. "I'm getting out of here!" he walked towards the forest. The five exchanged a glance. No way are they going to lose Valor again!

"Valor, wait!" Jenny cried. Valor turned, but kept walking. This resulted in him walking into another person.

"Sorry," Will said. Then he saw who he bumped into. "Valor!" his brother cocked his head.

"Have we met before?" Will's heart almost stopped.

"Here! Drink this!" Horace shoved a vial at Valor. He looked at it thoughtfully.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Medicine." Valor made a face.

"Sure…I'll keep it…" he shoved the vial into his pocket. "Thanks…" he went around the two boys. They couldn't stop him. They were too surprised.

"Valor!" Bella rushed over. Valor turned with a frightened expression on his face. He turned back and ran into the forest. Bella followed.

"Bella! You won't get any-," Cassandra got no further. She sighed.

"We have to get him back," Will said firmly.


	16. Chapter 16

Brewing Danger

"Valor!" Will called.

"Bella!" Gilan looked behind some bushes. Horace shook his head. He sat on a log, easing his cramped muscles.

"We're never going to find them!" suddenly Will grabbed his best friend by the collar.

"We're going to find them!" his eyes were furious. Horace was surprised by his reaction. Gilan thought this was far enough.

"Will! Compose yourself!" he tried to pull Will's grip from the knight's collar.

"Yes, Will. Compose yourself," mocked a voice. The three turned and saw a man. From his looks, he was obviously a bandit. He was smiling smugly.

"What are you doing here?" Horace asked.

"Never seen a better place to steal," he smiled. He snapped his fingers and four more bandits emerged. They were similarly dressed. Will quickly nocked an arrow. Gilan and Horace drew their swords. The bandits laughed. "Bring the prisoner," the leader bellowed. Two bandits came forward, holding onto a struggling girl.

"Bella!" Will rushed forward. In response, one of the bandits held a dagger to her neck. He stopped immediately. The bandits laughed again.

"Drop your weapons," the leader said. Bitterly they did.

"Derrick, stop," a boy appeared from the shadows.

"Valor!" the leader said in surprise. He nodded.

"This is my turf. Anything here is mine," he glanced over at Bella and the others, "including wandering strangers."

"Listen here," a bandit started. Valor whipped his eyes on him. The bandit froze.

"You listen! My turf! Got it?" he yelled the last words out. The bandits backed away.

"What if we killed her?" Derrick asked. He nodded to the bandit. The dagger pressed closer to her neck.

"I don't know who she is," Valor said quietly.

"Really?" Derrick laughed. "What if I told you that you loved her?" Valor shrugged. Then the bandit let the dagger fall, falling with it. The bandits gasped. One of the thieves went over to see what had happen. In the chest of the first bandit, a saxe knife was at home. Bella quickly ran over to Valor. He nocked an arrow and fired it at her. Or so she thought. It was actually aiming at one of the bandits. He howled in pain. He rapid fired at the other bandits. They went down like dominoes. Soon only Derrick was left.

"Please! Spare me!" he cried.

"Pathetic," Valor scoffed. He drew his wave sword.

"Valor, don't kill him!" Bella said. He turned to her.

"Why not?" he asked. Then he screamed in pain. Derrick took out his own knife and buried it into Valor's back. Then he started to run.

"Valor!" Will ran over. Gilan followed with a medical kit. They started to clean the wound, Bella and Horace worried sick.

"My God!" Horace said. "This was a killing wound! And Valor's still alive!"

"It must be the potion," Bella said. When Will tried to apply the medicine, Valor backed away.

"I don't trust medicine," he explained. Gilan shrugged.

"Okay," but he secretly applied the medicine on the bandages. When he and Will were done, Valor had fallen asleep.

"Let's wait until tomorrow to go back," Will said. The three agreed and they set up camp.

…

"I'm staying here," Valor said.

"No, you're coming with us," Will answered. They were at the edge of the forest arguing.

"I have no idea why you want a stranger coming with you!"

"You're my brother!"

"I don't have a brother!" Bella, Gilan, and Horace looked at the two brothers, amused.

"Should we break it up?" Bella asked.

"Nah, let's see how they get through this," Gilan smiled.

"For the last time, I'm staying here!"

"For the last time, you're coming with us!" Will answered. Suddenly pieces of rock were falling between them. Valor realized in horror.

"Look out!" he shoved Will out of the way. They both fell over a cliff just as an angry axe man followed them. It was Derrick.

"Valor! Will!" Bella screamed. She was about to down, but Horace stopped her.

"We can only pray for the best," he told her.

…

"This is over, Treaty!" Derrick grinned. Valor and Will were trapped on a cliff. Both of their bow strings were broken from the fall. All they had was their knives and Valor's wave swords.

"Why? Roy's dead! Why do you continue to pursuit me?" Valor asked.

"I hated you for a long time," he answered. "Now I have the pleasure of taking both of you down!" he started towards them. Valor quickly took off his cloth, revealing his Kalkara eyes. Derrick made no move of stopping.

"Will!" Valor pushed his brother off the ledge. Will was sure he was going to die. Then he heard a scream.

"Valor!" he yelled. He took out his saxe knife and drew it along the cliff side. The saxe held into the rock, slowing the fall. Soon Will was suspended in the air. He quickly took out his throwing knife. Like a mountain climber, he used the knives to heave himself up slowly. As he reached the top, he could see Valor's bloody form and Derrick laughing.

"You're alive!" Derrick said in surprise as Will pulled himself up.

"Valor!" he went over to his brother's side. He was breathing.

"He's dead!" Derrick laughed gleefully. "And you'll be joining him!" he swung his axe once more. Will was trapped. Gilan was right. He should have just died from the cliff fall. Suddenly Valor propped up weakly and threw his throwing knife at the axe man. Derrick grunted as the knife made an impact. He slowed down. That was enough for Will. He swayed to the side and put out his foot. Derrick tripped over the foot and his moment carried him right off the ledge.

"Curse you!" were his last words. Will looked over his brother. He had a huge axe wound on the side.

"Will, I'm sorry," he said. Will waved his apology aside.

"Right now, you need to drink this," Will took the vial from Valor's pocket. Valor nodded, understanding it's important. At least his Kalkara side isn't in control right now. Will propped Valor up on his knee and let the blue liquid fall into the ranger's open mouth. For a while nothing happened. Then Valor started to cough like crazy. Soon he was coughing up blood!

"Valor!"

* * *

almost done...


	17. Chapter 17

Lost

"Ow. Ow. Ow!" Valor said as Malcolm applied the bandages. He tried glaring at him when he was done, but his cloth on his eyes prevented him from doing so.

"You're lucky you're alive. Will brought you in just in time," the healer wiped his hands free of Valor's blood. Valor snorted.

"I still don't trust you healers." The healer just shrugged.

"Some people don't," he said. Then Will entered the room.

"How are you?" he grinned.

"I've been better," Valor smiled. He touched at the heavy bandages on his side, wincing slightly.

"Someone's here for you," Will opened the door wider and a Courier was standing there.

"Hello, Valor," Bella said softly.

"Bella!" Valor blushed slightly. Will grinned at his brother's embarrassment. Bella looked at the younger man. Malcolm took the message and left.

"I got it," Will closed the door to leave his brother and the Courier alone.

"How are you?" Bella sat down on a chair. Valor shrugged.

"Okay," he gestured to the cloth. "Malcolm just needs to make sure my eyes are back to their normal condition.

"I guess you lose your title as 'Kalkara'", Bella smiled. Valor also smiled.

"It's just a title," he said. Suddenly he felt the force of someone hugging him. "Bella," he grew hot.

"Valor, I'm just so happy that you're back," Bella said. Valor felt something wet trailing down on his body.

"I missed you just as much," Valor returned the embrace. "Thank you for helping me."

…

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Malcolm announced.

"Bad news?" Horace repeated. Malcolm nodded.

"Valor's eyes aren't healing properly."

"He has the eyes of a Kalkara?" Will asked. The healer nodded again.

"The bright side is that it's just his left side," he said. Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness!"

"Worried?" Valor came out of the room, fully clothed and armed. His left eye was bandaged.

"How's your eye?" Horace asked. Valor shrugged.

"Personally, I like having a Kalkara eye. It has its advantages."

"Better be careful, Will," Horace warned. "Don't play any tricks on Valor."

"That goes for you too," Gilan laughed.

"You know, Gilan," Valor smiled. "You seemed to be the type that's going to play a trick on me soon. Maybe I should play the flute for you." Gilan immediately fell silent.

"No. You're going to make me split your lip."

"What about the time I played for the King?" Valor challenged.

"That time, I let go by," Gilan said grimly. They laughed.

…

"Have you seen Valor?" Will asked Halt.

"No," he replied. Will closed the cabin door and went outside. Where could his brother be? Suddenly he fell backward.

"Will," Halt was staring at his apprentice, "you should really watch where you're going."

"I wasn't moving," Will defend. He looked around to see what could have tripped him. Then he saw a dark green tail swishing.

"Ah, it's Stream," Halt said. The crocodile stared at them. Then it started to crawl away.

"Stream! Wait!" Will ran after it. The crocodile was faster than it looked. Will soon lost track of it in the forest. "Stream!" he called. Valor's pet appeared once more. It seemed to be leading Will to his brother. He set off, following the reptile again. This time, he didn't lose sight of Stream. The crocodile quickly led Will on a hill. The ranger remembered the hill as the one that they found Valor.

"Valor!" Will yelled.

"Up here!" called a voice. Will started up the hill. Soon, Valor and two crosses came to view.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I buried Roy and Hannah here," Valor replied.

"Oh," they were quiet for a moment. Will tried to contain his question, but it went out anyways, "Why did you bury them here?"

"This was the hill that we met for the first time after Hannah and Roy escaped," Valor said.

…

"Valor, I want you to kill a certain merchant that has too much information," Cody said. The boy looked up. He was shackled in the dungeon to prevent any escape. They had threatened that if he leaves on his missions, they would find his friends and kill them.

"Unshackle me then," the boy said. Cody looked uncertain. So far, Valor hadn't escape on his missions. He took out the key and unlocked the chains. Valor rubbed his wrists where the chains were. "Finally."

"Remember, Valor," Cody said. Valor nodded.

"I know," he started out the dungeon.

"One more thing," the boss said. The boy stopped, but didn't turn around. "Kill anyone who saw you kill him."

"Sure," Valor left the dungeon.

…

"I'll have that one," Hannah pointed to the silver chain on the hook. The merchant nodded and took it off. He handed it to Hannah.

"How much?" Roy asked.

The merchant grinned, "For the young lady, I'll make it free."

"Thank you!" Hannah said. The merchant nodded. He started to pack his things. The two watched him curiously.

"Do you need help?" Roy asked. The merchant smiled.

"I'm fine," he soon got all his things on a horse. Hannah smiled at the horse. It looked at her with tired eyes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an apple. The horse moved over and took the apple with its teeth. The merchant nodded his thanks.

"I should be going," he said. The merchant started to urge his horse forward. Roy and Hannah watched as he made his way out of town.

"Let's go, Hannah," Roy beckoned her to the house. After their escape, he and Hannah have been living a normal life on one of the fiefs. Hannah nodded. She turned, but then something caught her eye. It was the merchant. He seemed to be begging to someone. That someone was wearing a black cloak! The stranger shook his head and drew a sword. A wave sword! Hannah looked around. No one seemed to notice. She made her decision.

"Hannah! Come back here!" Roy chased after the girl. The busy streets didn't help. He almost lost sight of her if she didn't stop.

"Roy! It's Valor!" she pointed at the cloaked figure.

…

"Please, sir!" the merchant begged. "I'll do anything! Anything!" The stranger shook his head. He slashed a side cut.

"Urrgghh…" Valor said, looking at the severed head. He felt like puking. Even though he had done this many times, now didn't seem very pleasing. He held his head.

"Valor!" said a familiar voice. He looked up. All thoughts of vomiting suddenly disappeared. It was Hannah and Roy! Valor swore softly. Then he ran down the slope. He didn't have his usual speed. Valor seemed really slow today. The closing voices confirmed it. As he was running up a hill, the voices seemed to disappear. Until Roy tackled him.

"Valor! We were so worried!" Roy yelled. Valor could only stare at his friend. The one that he had left behind so they could escape.

"Get off!" he hissed. Roy, surprised at his friend's action jumped a little. He got off and Valor sat up, dusting himself off.

"Valor!" Hannah finally caught up. Valor only stared at them. Then he turned and walked away.

"Get back here!" Roy tackled him again. They started to roll down the hill.

"Are you crazy?" Valor screamed. Roy smiled in his goofy way.

"Come on, Valor," he said. "We used to tackle each other all the time!"

"I don't know you!" Valor yelled. That hit Roy like a ton of bricks.

_Smack!_ Valor's head lolled on one side. He glared at his best friend. Furious black eyes stared back.

"You idiot!" Roy yelled. "Hannah and I have been worried sick about you and now you say you don't know us?" he smacked Valor once more, "What kind of friend are you?"

Roy raised his hand once more to smack his friend. Only this time, a firm hand gripped his wrist to stop him. He looked up and Hannah was the source.

"Roy, maybe Valor's saying this for a good reason," she said. Roy snorted in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Valor said. He propped himself up to sit next to his friends. "I wanted to escape as well. It's just that…" he stopped right there. Cody's words flowed to his head.

"We understand," Hannah said quickly. Roy grunted.

"Weakling," he whispered.

"You're the weakling!" Valor answered, grinning. Roy shook his head.

"I'm not the one begging Cody to save my friends!"

"If I didn't do that, you would have been done for!"

"Guys," Hannah shook her head in amusement, "you entertain me sometimes." Roy puffed up his chest.

"We're awesome that way!" Valor grunted in agreement. They sat on the hill, watching the sunset together. That was the first time they have been together after the escape.

"I have to go," Valor said as night fell.

"You don't have to," Roy made a face. "You can live with us." Valor was already shaking his head.

"No. if I do, then…" he choked back the words. "See ya," he started down the hill.

"Valor," Hannah begged. "Please don't go!" Valor didn't turn. Then she came to a decision.

"Hannah, let go," Valor said.

"No!" Hannah cried into his back. "Not unless you stay with us!" her tears ran down his cloak. Then she noticed something else. Valor was shaking, and she felt something wet running onto her arms wrapped around him.

"I can't," he said. "Cody would…" he turned to her. "We both know I can't."

"Please, Valor…"

"Hannah!" Valor pushed the girl away. "Just grow up! Just accept what life gave you!" Hannah fell to the grass, crying. Roy didn't help her. He saw the sense of Valor's statement.

"Hannah…" he tried to comfort her.

"Valor!" Hannah screamed. "I hate you!" the words shattered the silence. Valor whipped around.

"Grow up!" he said through gritted teeth. He walked away. Roy had to drag Hannah back to their house. The girl didn't care anymore. She just sobbed the whole way. She thought, what would he do if he sees the gift?

…

"Valor, you're late," Cody said.

"I know," Valor answered.

"Barry!" Cody barked. The bandit rushed in, his hand up in salute. "Take Valor into his cell!"

"Yes, sir!" Barry gave a rapid order. Two men came in and twisted Valor's arms on the back. The boy howled in pain.

"What's that, Valor?" Cody smirked as he put his hand to his ear.

"…nothing," he replied. The men twisted the arms harder. Valor tried to escape by falling to the floor. The pain only made it worst.

"Look, Valor," Cody said, "I know you met up with Roy and Hannah. You exchanged some words. Now what were they?" he grabbed the boy's collar. Valor didn't flinch.

"What should I do, sir?" Barry asked even though he knew the answer.

"Give him twenty lashes," Cody smiled evilly. "If he doesn't speak then, give him thirty, then forty. Keep going until he tells us, faints, or has an assignment."

"I'm going to spare you the thirty lashes, Valor," Barry looked sadly at the boy. "Just tell me what you told them." Valor looked at him.

"I told you, nothing. All we did was watch the sunset, exchange useless words, and left," he looked away. "I don't want to see them again."

"Why not?"

"…"

"Fine, I'll just keep you in your cell. No chaining up," Barry went outside the cell and locked it. He looked at Valor again. He snorted and dropped his gaze from the bandit. Barry shrugged. That was all he could do for his friend. He hurried out of the dungeon, leaving Valor alone.

The boy groaned his pain. Through the twenty lashes, he didn't say a word of pain. Rather, he held it in. Valor took out a silver chain. Hannah had slipped it into his cloak when she hugged him.

"Roy, Hannah…I'm sorry," he held the chain close, great sobs shaking his whole body.

…

"At least, you're free," Will rubbed his backside. From Valor's description, he could feel the blood run from the lash wounds. Valor smiled.

"Roy and Hannah, too. Them, too," he said quietly. Then he let out a loud groan.

"What's the matter?" Will asked.

"There's going to be a ball soon. I remember that Bella wants to go," Valor explained. Will groaned in agreement.

"At least you know how to dance," he said. Valor smiled sadly.

"That doesn't mean I want to."

"Valor!"

"Will!" the two voices were unmistakable.

"Run!" Valor raced down the hill, Will following.

"Valor! Will!" Bella looked down at the running figures. Alyss was beside her.

"You better get back here!" Alyss shouted.

* * *

Uh oh. looks like Valor and Will are in trouble. and what kind of truoble is it? hmmm... ;)


End file.
